


Made to Be Broken

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Rejseholdet | Unit One, Trial & Retribution (TV)
Genre: Alpha Fischer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roberto, Roberto is seventeen, Soon to be eighteen, Species Dysphoria, True Mates, nothing detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Roberto Bellini is a young Omega trapped in an abusive, arranged relationship he never wanted to be in. When he tries to break free from his home in London and runs away, he finds himself in Denmark. Roberto gets himself into trouble stealing, and gets caught by one of Copenhagen’s finest, an Alphan cop named Allan Fischer. Will Roberto find refuge? How will he and Allan get along? Or is the young man destined to a life of misery bonded to vicious criminal named Damon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if any of the Danish is off, we don't speak it, but we tried. 
> 
> References to past rape and abuse to a seventeen year old Omegan Roberto, we do not condone such things but wanted to make sure it was mentioned here and in the tags. He is almost eighteen. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Roberto Bellini's life was going along swimmingly, that is until he presented as an Omega. His father and brother were both Alphas, and with no mother in the picture, he had to learn what he could by observing others. He didn't mind being an Omega though, not until he reached his seventeenth birthday. That was the age when the parents usually assigned an Alpha to their Omegan offspring. At least that was how it was in London, which is where they were.

Seemingly, Damon Morton seemed like a prize Alpha for Roberto. Well, he sure paid a high dowry for Roberto after meeting him. Roberto wasn't so sure. Sure he smelled good, and most people seemed to love him, but there was just something… _ off _ about him. It unnerved the boy. Nonetheless, what was done was done, and he was packed and picked up, in a white van, the drive silent until they arrived.

Damon was all over Roberto, the moment they got inside. "Come now, it's better if you don't fight me. You'll enjoy it. You're made for this, for me," he hissed, as Robert tipped a defiant chin away, tears welling up.

"No, please, please. I want to talk to my father," Roberto cried, bordering on whining. "I just want to be home with my father, and brother."

That angered Damon and he gripped his face, his other hand snaking around his waist. "You're mine, soon by bond. You are home, Omega."

Before Roberto could utter another word, Damon swooped him into his arms and took the boy to his room, where he mated, knotted, and force bonded with him right away - he couldn't risk losing him and the bond would assure him that he wouldn't - not without serious consequences to them both. Being separated from one’s mate caused illness, sometimes even death, depending on how long they'd been together.

The few weeks were terrible. Roberto had to do things for Damon that he didn't like. Steal, assault, endure beatings, occasionally, sex. It wasn't ideal at all. He was cut off from his friends, his family. Damon was his world now. The only other people he saw on a regular were the two other Omegas he had. Sadly, he was the favorite, and each night as his Alpha slept, he cursed his biology for making him want to obey and seek comfort in the monster at his side. He had to get away. Somehow.

Then, as if by fate, a window of opportunity arose a couple weeks later. It'd been a month now since he'd bonded to Damon, and also the first time in that month that he'd be able to be alone, well, save for the other Omegas and the Beta guard. Damon had a trip planned. One he was going on alone. After another fuck session, his mate left, and Roberto went to shower. He then went right to work on researching.

He needed to find a way to have the bond broken, but it was only legal in a few countries; the closest to him was Denmark. Roberto knew it would be hell at first, but he was desperate. He'd just have to find a way to make a living, which was scary for an Omega but he wasn't a coward. He was stubborn, and even bratty at times, but not a coward, even if he felt very much defeated due to Damon.

The boy didn't have much time, so he waited until the Omegas were asleep, and the guard was on his rounds and grabbed a hidden bag he had stowed away under a few loose boards under the bed. He checked and it was all still there, a few changes of clothes, enough cash to get him to Denmark at least, and a hotel room for a week, as well a burner phone, wig, scent blocker, and heat suppressants. It had been hard to acquire all of that but he'd made do, getting most from thievery when he was out doing Damon's bidding. 

After nearly getting caught, he left, on foot for about two miles, then to a old barn that houses a bicycle. That would do. With his bag on his back he rode off into the night, the airport blessedly another three miles away. With the wig, and scent blocker, makeup to cover his bond scar, he got onto a plane, and headed off into the sky… to freedom - he hoped.

Sleep wasn't easily found on the flight but he managed to, as well as ate a bit. Despite his fear, he felt better, at least mentally, but the the further away he got, the he started to feel the beginnings of that biological longing, as well as a burgeoning tickle in his stomach. It would take a good month for the real effects to show up, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get unbonded. Fuck Damon.

When he landed in Denmark, he went to the first hotel he could find, the first cheap one, and got settled, sleeping with a peace he'd not felt in a month.

***

A week later and he knew Damon was back home and likely going out of his mind looking for him; he could almost feel the pull through their bond. There were nights he'd wake up crying out for his Alpha, which made him run to the bathroom retching. It was just that he hated longing for a man he loathed. He had to get up some money. Not only to keep paying rent at the shit hole he lived in, but to get the bond broken.

That's when he decided to go for a big pay off. There was a jewelry shop a mile away. He'd been on there before and there was a sweet place to hide. He'd go there, hide, and wait until the place was closed to take the money in the drawer, maybe some jewelry too and be out.  Naturally, being so young and desperate, there was a lot he wasn't considering. But he made plans anyway.

After a shower, a meal, and a generous application of scent blocker with his hideous red wig, he went to the shop around three pm and hide up in the ceiling, in the bathroom. He crawled over to a secure spot and waited.  

Finally time to climb down arrived and he was sure that the proprietor was gone. It was an old place too so he didn't think there was a lot of high tech security systems and cameras in place.  Either way, he was there, so he had work to do. He got down, and put on his gloves, walking to the register. Taking the money was super easy. He started to feel relieved and get over confident. Okay, jewels next.

He was wrist deep in the case when all of the sudden he heard a gun cock next to his head.

Roberto froze.  _ Shit. _ He was caught.

“Smid den og tag hænderne op hvor jeg kan se dem,” Fischer said in a rough voice.

“I don’t speak Danish,” Roberto said, his British accent thick. He tried to keep from trembling, the gun making his Omegan defenses kick in. It was hard not to whine, but bugger that. He wasn’t going to do it. What he wasn’t sure of, was if it was a cop, or another thug.

The man lifted his arm a hair, revealing a badge. “Danish Police. Put your hands above your head and stand slowly,” he said with a heavy accent. He couldn’t see much in the dim light of the store’s security lighting but he could see enough to determine this was not much more than a boy. From the accent - English. He couldn’t make out his face well, but his nose told him he was a mated Omegan - he stank to high heaven. “Move into the light please, slow.”

Roberto cursed inwardly, and considered running, but he knew he couldn’t outrun a gun or an Alpha. It was clear the cop was that. Fuck. Well, alright, maybe he could appeal to him in  _ other  _ ways. “O-okay,” he said softly, letting his fear come through his tone. “Please, don’t hurt me.”

He stepped slowly into the light shining in from the main store window, the golden glow bathing his beautiful face, and illuminating it. A garish red wig- it was clearly a wig - and big, blue baby eyes blinking at the Alpha officer as he turned to face him. To further try to use his Omegan wiles, he swept his tongue over ruby lips, letting them part in a quiet gasp. Sure, he’s mated, he may not  _ smell  _ good, but he still knew he _ looked  _ good.

Fischer felt himself staring. He  _ was _ just a kid, couldn’t possibly be more than seventeen, and the most beautiful boy or girl he’d ever seen in his life. Denmark was full of attractive people for sure but this one was like an angel. His eyes- they drew him in. “You’re stealing, I’m sure you’re old enough to know this is a crime. What’s your name?”

“Roberto Bellini. From London,” Roberto said, figuring there was no point in lying, since he’d be fingerprinted and it would be known anyway. He fluttered his lashes at the handsome Alpha, even if Roberto could only appreciate that fact. Truth was, he was still very much longing for his mate, even if he hated him, and thus even an Alpha as attractive as that one - the cop - wasn’t appealing. “I wasn’t stealing…. I….”

Roberto began to cry, then removed the wig, letting it fall to the ground.

Fischer realized this could be an act, but his instincts told him it wasn’t. In the light, while so handsome, This boy looked painfully sick. It was clear something was wrong. He tucked his gun back in his shoulder holster and cautiously approached him.

“Please keep your hands up. I have to check you for weapons,” he advised as he began to pat him down. The more he looked at the clearer it became that he needed to probably see a social worker. He’d take him to the station and book him, sort it out from there. Something about the boy tugged at his heart though.

Roberto did as he was told. “I don’t have anything.” It was why he was stealing in the first place.

Satisfied he wasn’t armed, he tugged his wrists behind his back and cuffed him. “I do have to take you in, Roberto. More questions there. For now, you do have the right to remain silent, but be aware anything you tell me can be held against you in court. Do you understand?” he asked, his voice softening as he walked him out to the car outside. He had no desire to frighten him any more than he clearly already was.

“I understand,” Roberto said, sniffling as they walked. Well, tonight ended poorly. This wasn’t at all how he’d planned for things to go. It was still better than being with Damon. “Look, is there not some arrangement we can make? I just want to stay here in Denmark. Please don’t send me back to… to him.”  

To...who? This boy was shaking like a leaf. It looked like a possible domestic abuse situation. Those were a fucking devil of a problem for some Omegas. If this lad was underage...from the stink rolling off him he was bonded. Had it been a rape? “Roberto, I want us to save the questioning for when we get to the interview room, okay? It’s for your own safety and legal rights, please understand. If you’re under some kind of threat, we won’t let any harm come to you, but we’ll get to all the details shortly,” he said, his heavy accent and lisp rounding his words thickly. He looked in the rear view mirror at the sad looking boy. He was almost angelic looking in his youthful innocence, long, shaggy curls in his face and big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and full, red lips. Honestly were it not for the cloying stench he’d be irresistible. Fischer averted his eyes back to the road and got them to the precinct quickly.

***

“Do you have any identification on you, Mister Bellini?” a redhead woman asked him.

“This is Ingrid Dahl, DCI commander. I’m detective sergeant Allan Fischer,” he said, gesturing towards her as they led the boy to sit down in the close room, hands still cuffed in front of him. The wig had fallen off, revealing a crown of beautiful, soft brown curls beneath, and a cup of water sat on the table for the boy should he want it.

“Hello,” Roberto said, and sat, crossing his legs together at the ankles. He reached forward and took the water, taking a sip. “No. I don’t. Or well I  _ do _ but not on me.” It was back at his hotel, which needed to be paid soon or he’d lose that, as well as the little bit of things he had. It was all he had in the world now. Eyes damp, he sniffled. “Look please just let me go. I just want to start over somehow.”

Ingrid looked at Fischer, who seemed to have a softening gaze at the boy. So she’d play the bad guy then, alright.

“Terribly sorry to inconvenience your mid-week jewelry heist, but you’re in some pretty hot water, and don’t seem to appreciate the significance here. I realize in London they may consider breaking and entering and robbery to be petty crimes, but I can assure you in Denmark, we take it very seriously. You also appear underage, and if you think that will afford you mercy, you’re sadly mistaken, Mister Bellini!” she said, sitting on the table and finally getting up to pace the room, heels clacking angrily on the floor.

“Take it easy, Ingrid,” Fischer said, picking up on her cue. This usually worked well, and since he’d already had contact with the boy, he’d be more comfortable with him. “Roberto, how old are you?”

“A…  _ heist _ ? You catch me in one store, and with my hands clean, by the way, and you think I’ve been on a spree? Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?” Roberto asked, tipping a defiant, sassy chin. He was a bit salty about all of this but mostly, he didn’t want to appear overly weak. It was still very intimidating being in the room with two Alphas though. It took all of his control not to give an Omegan cry, but no matter what he did, his body was in distress and it  was evident in his pheromone scent. 

Looking at Fischer, Roberto licked his lips and eyed him through inky lashes, brushing a curl from his face. “I’m seventeen. I… I was raped and force bonded by my… my Alpha. Dad set it up but he didn’t know the kind of man that Damon was - _ is _ . Please, I just wanted to get money for my hotel. I have no place to go…”

And there were the tears. Real ones.

It was all Fischer could do not to reach out for him, and the smell was nearly not even enough to keep him away. His Alpha instincts were almost demanding he protect this boy. The instant he saw tears,he reached a hand out, placing his large, veiny, dark hand over Roberto’s and pressing his flesh in a reassuring squeeze. It made the boy blush, but he didn’t move, and instead held Fischer’s gaze.

“If you will excuse us for a moment. I’m going to bring you a cold coke. I think that will be better than just water…” Fischer smiled. “And let me talk to commander Dahl, I’m certain there’s something we can do to help you. Please don’t cry. If someone hurt you, we won’t put you back in that position, okay?”

“Thank you,” Roberto said softly, very much liking that idea. He smiled back, feeling a spark, despite his bond with his mate. That was biological, this was something else. It wasn’t just because he was hoping to win favor here, no, he found the Alpha male very attractive. “I appreciate it. I just want to feel safe and get my life back again.”

Fischer stared a beat too long into damp blue eyes, his heart feeling that tug, and he smiled kindly and turned to leave the room and talk to Ingrid in the office.

“I don’t think he’s bullshitting,” Fischer started in immediately, anxiously moving to his computer and typing away to try and bring up anything they could find on anyone named Damon.

“I agree, Allan, he’s terrified and shows signs of abuse. I don’t think the rape is a fabrication, and he stinks to high heaven as you can tell- someone mated him. He’s desperate and young and out here alone. He’s prime to get taken advantage of again.”

“As easily as he was caught, it seems he’s not likely a career criminal,” chimed in one of the other detectives, Thomas La Cour. He was an empath, and an Omega himself, skilled at lie detection, crime scene investigation and seeing things others couldn’t. “He’s an innocent, vulnerable Omega.”

Fischer rubbed his jaw as he looked at the screen.

“Nothing’s coming back on him, nothing criminal anyway.”

Ingrid walked to his desk, tapping her nails on the surface. “Bring him a soda. I think you should go talk to him alone. We need to know more about this Damon, find out where he came from, before we can decide what to do. He likes you, Allan,” she smirked, and patted his arm.

Fischer shot her a look and went to get the drink from their fridge, and made his way back to the interrogation room with Roberto’s file- what little they had.

Fischer opened the door and sat at the table with the boy, the can opening with a loud pop and a crisp hiss. “Here, please have some. When’s the last time you ate, Roberto?”

“Thank you,” Roberto said, looking up at the Alpha when he came in, then watched as he sat down near him. The Omega licked his lips, thirsty and hungry. He took the soda and chugged about half of it, burping quietly afterwards. “I ate yesterday evening. I’m pretty hungry.”

Fischer leaned back in the chair, arms folded across his chest, fingers playing at the leather of his vest holster. “I’m going to get you some food once we’re done here, ja? You’re not going to jail...I think we have a better option.” He put his elbows on the table and looked Roberto in the eye.

“I believe your story, and I want to help you. I need your help to fill in the blanks though. This Damon...he’s an Alpha...this was an arranged match by your father, but the Alpha raped you and force bonded, right? Did he continue assaulting you after that?” Fischer took out a pack of cigarettes and offered the boy one casually.

Roberto was grateful for that and took it, letting Fischer light it for him. He took a pull and exhaled slowly, nodding. “Father meant well, but yes, Damon did. I mean, as long as I didn’t… I didn’t disobey him he wouldn’t. None of us that he’s mated with want to disappoint him. Punishments are severe. He squirted ketchup all over one, which sounds silly, but he did carve in her as well. Mine weren’t quite as bad. Beltings, smacking, rape… things like that, but no knifes. He didn’t want to mar my face or skin he said a lot.”

The Dane felt the heat of rage prickle beneath his skin, though he hid it with the simple shifting of his jaw as he puffed at his smoke. There were plenty of Alphas like this Damon fuck, sadists that got off tormenting and torturing Omegas, watching them suffer. Once they were mated there was usually not much they could do until something truly awful happened - fatality or grievous injury - though some were lucky enough to get away. Those ended up in safe houses, government subsidized shelters for Omegas that were victims of domestic violence. That was where Fischer was thinking he was going to try and steer this boy. “He has others, then?” he asked.

Roberto didn't notice as much as, he  _ felt _ the anger. All Omegas were able to feel that. It was a defense mechanism that was innate in their biology. He cowered for a second, dipping his head, then realized him. With a shaky breath, he swallowed more soda, his belly rumbling. “Yes. He has two others.”

Seeing the reaction in the lad, Fischer cleared his throat. “I’m not going to bullshit you Roberto. We don’t have jurisdiction in London, as you know. But I do plan to contact people over there to let them know this is going on. And in the event he make the mistake of looking for you, he won’t come near you here.” Fischer tapped on his cigarette lightly and his eyes softened. “I have a place in mind for you. A safe house. Warm bed, food, clean clothes, a shower. It houses other Omegas, run by betas.  You don’t have to worry about being attacked or molested and certainly not raped. No one deserves to live in fear,” he said gently, dipping his chin to try and somehow soothe the obviously upset boy.

A safe house wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but hell, he didn’t have the money to continue paying for the hotel and it was much better than going back to Damon or to jail. “Thanks, I do appreciate it. I wonder, I need to get my stuff from the hotel. Can I do that? I don’t know if I’m your custody or what,” Roberto said, his accent thick, jaw moving with it. He felt a little better with how Fischer was acting. “Should I address you as Detective? Fischer? Allan?” He fluttered his lashes as he asked the question, a subconscious thing.

Fischer stubbed out the smoke. “Allan will be alright. I’ll take you to the hotel and we can get your things, yeah, and then to the safe house. Of course it’s not glamorous but you can meet with a social worker and decide where to go from there. What you’d like to do. You likely have a bit of trauma to recover from, I’d expect, and need a going over from a doctor. How about we get some food and then do that?” He stood and reached across the table, pulling keys from his pocket. “I can take off the cuffs, come now.”

Roberto was much sassier and defiant than he was showing now. That and he was traumatized. What Damon had done to him? It nearly had killed his spirit and in a short time, but thankfully he’d gotten out of there before it’d happened. With a nod, and a smile he stood. That was when he felt a gut wrenching pain, a wave a nausea and dizziness hitting him all at once. He whined then, the pain also emotional, as though his Alpha was trying to summon him through their bond link. He fell forward, clutching at Allan’s shirt. “Please, please…”

The young Omega didn’t even know what he was asking for, not in that haze. Food was certainly needed, and what he was feeling was just the beginnings of what was to come due to being separated from his mate.

Fischer caught the boy, holding him up, and leaned him against the table and his chest to steady him. “It’s ok, you’re ok,” he said in a deep, soothing voice, finally pulling him close in an embrace. The other officers would know, while it might seem inappropriate, under the circumstances with biology at play it was completely normal - a natural Alphan response to a distressed Omega, even one who was not their own. He also knew this was separation sickness and the boy needed to go to a doctor as soon as possible to try and sever the bond.

La Cour entered along with a beta officer, and helped Fischer with the boy, uncuffing him and helping him to stand. “It’s okay, son. I’m Thomas, this is Emil. We are going to help get you to a hospital first, okay?” the tall man said gently. He had a soft, kind face, and Fisher continued holding Roberto for assurance, knowing the contact would help, even if he wasn’t the “right” Alpha.

Fischer squeezed his arm. “We’ll help you.”

Roberto calmed as Fischer held him. While he wasn’t  _ his  _ Alpha, it was nice, and if only for a few minutes, he felt safe. He had to stifle a purr, and resist the urge to scent and nuzzle. It wasn’t sexual, even if the Alpha was very handsome. No, it was purely biological. A need to be gentled by an Alpha. Looking up, he nodded. “Thank you, um, all of you. I appreciate it,” he said, meekly, softly, though it was clear he was in fact starting to become ill. It would come and go, and eventually become dangerous.

Ingrid walked the three men out to the car. She had a banana and a handful of cracker packets, plus a bag of crisps, which she gave the boy. “I called the hospital and they’ve got an Omegan specialist waiting when you get there. And the safe house is getting a room ready for him. Gaby is checking out the details the boy gave on this Damon, see if we can let Scotland Yard know to look out for him. I think that’s about the best we can do here.” She folded her arms across her chest.

“Good, good. We’ll see you when we get back,” La Cour answered, while Fischer got Roberto in the backseat and buckled up.

“Eat that on the way. We’ll get you a proper meal after the doctor visit, okay?” Fischer said, rubbing Roberto’s shoulder before closing the car door.

Roberto was nervous, and it was clear in his scent, but he nodded, starting to eat the snack. He didn’t bloody like hospitals, but honestly, he knew he needed to be seen. He was in a strange country, with strangers, away from his Alpha, his father, and brother, and nearly arrested. What a rough few days it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going again? Which place? What will they do?” Roberto asked.

“We’re taking you to a doctor to examine you ok? You’re safe, you’re going to be okay,” Fischer said in a soothing voice.

Roberto nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. For now, he felt okay. He felt relatively safe.

It was a rough situation, and part of Fischer felt like this was not his problem, the other half felt immense pity for this poor boy so far from home who clearly been horribly victimized. Soon though they’d get him to the safe house and it would be out of his hands- he could go on about his business and forget about feeling guilty...as though there was anything more he could possibly do for this boy. Hell, if they were lucky, maybe other victims might come forward, but the way these things usually played out, the omegas were too scared to say anything, too afraid to break the bond and risk getting as sick as Roberto was now.

He turned to look closer at him as he sat beside him, and admired him. It took more strength and bravery than he’d ever seen for the kid to leave everything behind like that.

Soon they arrived and got him inside to be examined. A beta nurse - a plump, kindly looking woman in her fifties - had the police officers stay in the waiting room as she escorted Roberto to an exam room and began to get his vitals. Noting his nerves and fearful demeanor, and having been briefed generally about his history, she patted his hand kindly. In a thick Danish accent, she tried to reassure him.

“The Doctor will be very gentle. She is a lady, another beta, she’s experienced in working with Omegas who have been though trauma. You have nothing to fear, Roberto,” the woman said softly. She fetched a blue gown and set it on the table. “Please remove your clothes, including underwear, and put this on, alright dear? Doctor Du Maurier will be in shortly.”

The nurse gave the boy his privacy, turned away and focused on a computer screen as she typed in details from the paperwork the officers had brought in.

The beta’s words were not as reassuring as Fischer’s, but Roberto appreciated it. He nodded, then removed his clothing, piece by piece, not ashamed of his body, then put on the blue gown, sitting back down. “Alright. Thank you, nurse. I’m… this is new to me. What will she do? Or… how does she examine? Can she… break bonds too?”

“Yes, she specializes in breaking unwanted pair bonds, but she will have to take blood tests and examine you to make sure you’re healthy enough to handle it. She’s the best around though. As to the examination, dear, we will, as I said, draw blood, we will need to get a urine sample, she will check your glands for swelling, palpate your belly, and yes she will have to check you for signs of trauma from your...attack, but I assure you she’s a doctor and very gentle and professional, honey.”

“Y-you didn’t tell me before, but thank you for explaining,” Roberto said, too stressed and sick to be his usual sassy self. He nodded, sitting down so she could do what she needed.

The nurse turned around after a while, after having heard him sit back down. She patted his knee and checked his temperature, pulse, blood oxygenation and blood pressure, and after jotting the details down, she turned to leave. “She will be in, in just a little bit,” she smiled and left.

“Okay, thanks,” Roberto said rubbing his head, right at the temples. His body pined for Damon, which just made him feel ill. “Where is the bloody doctor?” he asked, speaking loud enough that his voice might leave the room.

Fischer heard the boy in the room and looked up and down the hall. La Cour and Emil had gone to get coffee, so he strolled down, hands in pockets, to the exam room where he’d heard Roberto’s voice. Seeing him on the table on the blue gown, he quickly averted his eyes to be polite, and looked around the room. “Everything ok? You holding up alright?”

“I’m… I’m not feeling so well,” Roberto answered, crossing his legs. He was happy to see Fischer. Right now, he was the only person the Omega had  that wasn’t totally unfamiliar. Even if he’d caught him in the act of nearly stealing. “I just want… I just want to feel better. To be rid of this bond. I want to claw it out with my fingernails.”

Fischer nodded. “I’m sure they will be able to. I have to admit, I don’t know much about it, but I have heard it’s been done with success before,” he replied. He wanted to offer more comfort or do  _ something _ , but he didn’t know what, and it felt intrusive. That kind of thing was really more LaCour’s strong suit, but Fischer had to admit, he felt drawn to help and protect this boy.

“Thank you,” Roberto said, preparing to say more when he heard footfalls outside the closed door.

It was then that the Doctor knocked on the door and strode in. She was a petite blonde woman, in her forties, hair pulled back and holding Roberto’s chart in hand. She addressed him right away. “You must be Roberto. I’m Doctor Du Maurier,” she said, reaching her hand to shake his.

“Hello,” Roberto greeted, looking at her. She was obviously an Alpha, but he could tell she likely used scent blockers or something. It would make sense given her line of work, and all the Omegas she was to be around. Shaking her hand, he flitted his eyes up to meet her’s. She was pretty, and elegant looking. Almost intimidating actually. “Nice to meet you.”

She smiled warmly and glanced over at Fischer. She could tell from his scent and Roberto’s condition that while he was an Alpha, this was not his bonded mate. “And this is your, ahhh, friend?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

“Detective sergeant Allan Fischer. Roberto got himself in a bit of trouble on account of his situation, but we want to get him some help. I can leave you to it, excuse me,” he said, moving to leave.

“A-Alp--Allan,” Roberto called out, then dipped his head, embarrassed. He didn’t want him to leave, but he had no right to ask him to stay. He only viewed him as another lost Omega, a criminal in his eyes likely, so he tried to safe face. That, and he’d nearly called him Alpha. “I just wanted to… I wanted to say thank you, that’s all.”

Hopefully he’d covered his ass. Not able to look at the Detective’s face for more than a second, he turned back to the Doctor. “I am not feeling well you see. I’m not myself.”

Fisher looked at Roberto in surprise, and then at the Doctor; she smiled back and gestures in a relaxed manner for him to remain. “You should stay, Agent Fischer. I think it might make Roberto more comfortable, please,” she said, tugging him by the arm and closing the door to silent any protests he might have. She knew enough to see there was a connection between them, even if Fischer wasn’t the “right” Alpha, this boy was soothed by his presence. 

Seeing Allan stay made Roberto feel much better. He let out a slow breath, calming considerably.

“Roberto, from what I understand, you’ve been an otherwise healthy young man. This man Damon forced a mating bond and - please forgive me - he sexually assaulted you several times, yes? How many times if you had to guess, dear?” she asked gently, touching both hands to his lymph nodes to check for swelling, mostly hoping by using touch as she questioned it might ease the stress of the questioning.

“I was with him for one month before I escaped. He took me straight away. So...at least thirty times,” Roberto responded, looking down at his hands when she was done touching his neck. “I mean after about the tenth time, I just sort of became numb to it. To him. It was sickening the way my body got… slick for him, and gripped his knot, while inwardly I was screaming.”

Fischer felt himself get enraged as he heard Roberto’s description. To take an Omega against his will, much less a boy, was just abhorrent. He shifted his jaw and leaned against a wall next to the bed, keeping his gaze softened when the boy glanced his way now and then.

The doctor sighed and shook her head. “That’s terrible. No one should have to go though that. Please lay down for me, just like that. Sir, you can remain in the room if he wants you to, but perhaps stand by the door to give him privacy.” Turning back to Roberto, she continued. “And how long have you been separated from him now?” she asked.

Fisher moved to the door silently and waited, while the doctor examined him.

Roberto kept his eyes on Fisher, then realizing what he was doing, he turned back to the Doctor. “One week, give or take,” he answered, knowing that usually the really bad symptoms wouldn’t start for maybe another two to three weeks; he’d done some research to see how everything would come to pass.

She gently placed his feet in the stirrups and placed her gloves hands beneath, examining him as carefully but thoroughly as possible. There was some signs of scarring that had healed over, many old bruises and cuts, and it was evident he’d been abused. “Are you experiencing any pain during evacuation?” the doctor asked delicately, palpating his belly and feeling for swelling or signs of internal injury- there were thankfully none.

“No,” Roberto answered, looking up at a well decorated ceiling tile - just one and no doubt to serve as a distraction for patients. He took a breath, smelling Fischer still in the room. He sighed with relief. He was ready for this to be over, but it was worth it if it would lead to a broken bond.  _ Damon _ . His mind wandered then, his Omegan nature wondering how he was, if he was okay. A small whimper escaped his throat and he mentally cursed himself for it.

The blonde discreetly pulled his gown back down, removed her gloves and lowered his legs out of the stirrups. She helped him sit up and smiled at him. “I’m so sorry you’ve been through so much, but you strike me as a very strong, tough young man. There’s a treatment we can provide you with to break the bond from the...aggressor, and I can also offer a referral to a therapist to assist with the emotional trauma you’ve endured. In the meantime, you need to be in a safe, stable environment. There are two more people today I’ll need you to see, Roberto. The nurse will come in and take a blood sample. She’ll give you a cup to urinate in, and then you can get dressed. After that, we’ll have the social worker come in. She will get you set up in a safe house. We’ll have a nurse visit you there three times a week to administer a painless shot, and each day you’ll take a small pill. We’ll monitor you for two weeks, and you should be free at that point.” she patted his leg in a motherly way. “How does that sound, dear?”

That wasn’t long at all. Roberto took a deep breath, smiling at her. “That sounds fantastic,” he replied, fixing his gown so Allan could turn back around if he wanted. He still wasn’t sure about the safe house, but it was better than being with Damon or being in jail. It was preferable to being homeless too really. His life had changed so much in the past month and it was only getting stranger. Or unfamiliar, but he supposed that was okay. Again, as long as he was safe. He was a very strong Omega, it’s what had helped him to escape, but nonetheless he still had his secondary gender working against him at times, but it was nice to know he was being helped.

“Thanks, to both of you.”

The doctor smiled and left, nodding at Fischer as she did. Soon, a male nurse entered as promised to take a blood sample and provide the cup. As he left, Fischer strolled over to the boy.

“I’ll give you your privacy. Did you want me here when the social worker comes in? I don’t want to intrude at all, but if it helps…”

“You probably think I’m a sniveling little needy Omega,” Roberto said, looking up at Allan. He sighed, his legs dangling off the table, moving back and forth. “I’m not though. I just... “

Roberto trailed off, taking a breath. He reached out and carefully touched Allan’s arm. “I don’t want you to go, not unless you want to. I know what it feels like to be made to stay someplace you don’t want to be.”

Fischer furrowed his brow and snorted. “Are you joking? You left everything you knew behind, ran away alone, while sick and fighting this, to risk coming to a strange country...you’re the bravest I know. I’ll come back, yes. When the social worker comes in, I’ll stay, okay?” He pushed him gently in the arm, giving a playful smile to lighten the mood.

Roberto laughed, and nodded. He was far sassier and stubborn than he was showing; it was due to stress and uncertainty, but he would be himself again in due time. For now, he felt happy that the handsome Alphan Detective was going to stay. “Thanks. You know, you’re not so bad for a cop,” he grinned, not feeling ill at the moment, but it would come back again.

Fischer grinned, the smile from Roberto the first time he’d seen the expression on his face, and it changed everything about him. It lit his face up and made him look years younger. Beautiful, even. He paused a beat too long, admiring him, before he turned to go. The teen was undeniably attractive, but the last thing the cop needed right now. He was helping him out - no more. Poor kid had been traumatized.

LaCour saw him approach back in the waiting room and handed him a cup of coffee. “Ah, perfect. Thank you,” he said, taking it and blowing the steam before taking a long sip.

***

The safe house was a large, one story country house just outside the city limits. Set on a large plot of land facing a serene lake, they pulled up the driveway as Fischer described it to Roberto.

“Six bedrooms, two bathrooms, big garden with several fruit trees - apples, pears, walnuts, currants, black currants, gooseberries, raspberries, elderflowers - there’s a barbecue, trampoline, two fireplaces, large tubs in the bath…” he trailed off as they pulled in front of the place and Emil turned round to give him an annoyed look, as though he were talking too much.

Roberto’s eyes went wide at that. “It’s… well it sounds like a castle,” he said softly, his accent ever strong and very noticeable, especially in Denmark. He was going to be in a beautiful place, surrounded by many, but all strangers. No one familiar. Thankfully no Damon either. Noticing the other’s look to Fischer, Roberto ducked his head.

La Cour shut off the engine as they all got out, and Fischer got the door for the boy. “There’s seven boys here now, so you will have a roommate, but the rooms are very big. Whole place is really,” Thomas said as they walked up. Roberto stayed silent, listening and padding along.

Would this be the last time he got to see Allan? Why did that bother him so much?

As they entered, they were greeted by an old, portly red-haired man. “Ah, hej, hej, det er godt at se dig igen. Går det godt?” 

“Flemming, hej, it’s good. This is Roberto, the English boy we mentioned?” Fischer said, shaking his hand as LaCour and Emil filed into the house and did the same. The foyer was large, cavernous really, yet somehow still warm, with big, sunny windows, white walls, hardwood floors and exposed oak beams across the ceiling.

Switching to English, the man nodded at Roberto and smiled. “Hello young man. I’m Ole Flemming, but all the boys just call me Flemming. I take care of everything around here with my wife Stine. Please think of this as your home, and be comfortable. I know you’re nervous, but no need for that, ja?” He said kindly.

Roberto’s lips were pressed into a fine line, furrowed brows. He hadn’t even realized that until the old man had pointed out that he knew he was nervous. “Thank you, Sir. Flemming.”

It was beautiful. Even more so inside than out and under any other circumstances would have felt like a sort of cozy environment, even though it was large. He swallowed, clutching his bag, and turned to Allan. “Are you... “ Roberto trailed off. “I mean, thank you again. I suppose this is goodbye.”

Fischer nodded and grinned. “Well, yes it is for now, Roberto. We will be in touch regarding Damon. If we can track him down or get his other mates to turn him in, perhaps we can stop him. For certain, we are watching to make sure he doesn’t enter the country, so you are safe here, okay?” he said. He felt a bit reluctant to leave the boy behind, but it was all for the best. He’d be treated well, get the medical care he needed, there was nothing more he could want. Fischer was satisfied this was a happy ending to what could have been a sad story. Squeezing the boy’s arm, he turned to go. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I will see you again under better circumstances. Take care!”

“Be well,” La Cour offered with a smile, and Emil nodded as the three men left Roberto to get settled into his new home.

Roberto didn’t have a chance to say anything. But he felt sick. Likely the bond separation from Damon. Right? Either way he did manage a nod and one last glance before the door was shut.

“Kom nu, I’ll show you to your room and introduce you to your roommate, Peter,” Flemming said good-naturedly, trundling down a hall and carrying one of Roberto’s bags with him.

“Alright,” Roberto said, walking with Flemming, carrying the other bag. Hopefully this Peter wasn’t a pain in the ass. Oh god, when would this horrible nightmare end? He knew he needed to be grateful but this had not been in his plans. He’d rather be alone than here. But again, better here than with Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hej, hej, det er godt at se dig igen. Går det godt?= Hi, it’s good to see you again. Is it going well?


	3. Chapter 3

Flemming knocked on a door down the hallway before opening it. “I’ll introduce you to Peter, get you settled, and he can show you around,” he said kindly.

A slight, slim boy sat in a chair by a window hunched over a book, looking up when the door opened. “H-h-hello,” he stammered in a soft voice, nearly too quiet to hear.

“Ahh so Roberto this is Peter Bernardone. He’s lived with us how long now, child? Oh, has it been eight years or so? Peter, this is your new roommate. Roberto Bellini. He’s from London, isn’t that exciting? Will you help him get settled in and show him around, son?” Flemming didn’t let anyone speak, prattling in and fussing before finally leaving, still talking to himself.

The boy had a visible scar along one side of his head where his hair wasn’t growing, and looked up shyly at Roberto with big brown eyes, almost fearfully. “Y-y-you...you can put your things anywhere. Don’t mind me or or … or Kevin,” he said, attempting a smile and waving at the empty side of the room where an open set of drawers and a desk sat, along with a small, freshly made twin bed next to another window with a chair. It was then that a very small brown and white rat popped its head out from the pocket of his blue shirt, nose and whiskers twitching.

Roberto looked around, not seeing another boy. “Hello. Um, Kevin?” he asked looking around with confusion, giving the clearly meek Omegan boy a smile. He’d passed another on his way in here, someone who seemed shy too, maybe not as meek though. From what he’d heard it was someone named Randall and by the look on his face, he wagered that he wasn’t too nice. Not like this one. Well at least Peter was his roommate and not Randall. “And thank you. Ah, is... _ he _ , Kevin?”

Cute rat, he supposed. He looked at them both, smiling once more, and went to find the empty drawers so he could put his things in them. “Does Flemming know about him?”

“N-n-no, please don’t tell him. He might take him away from me, and Kevin can’t live on his own. I’ve had him since he was - was- w-was a baby. Too many...farm cats around here.” Peter took Kevin and held him in his hand, eyes darting to the closed door. Satisfied no one would come in, he held his hand out. “You can pet his head if you like. He’s soft.”

“I won’t tell him, Peter. It’s alright,” Roberto said, feeling for the other Omega. He nodded, not overly in the mood for so much social interaction right now, but he wasn’t going to be rude to someone so kind and docile. Reaching out his hand, he pet the little rat. “So he is. Quite soft,” he giggled.

Peter nodded and smiled, finally exhaling and relaxing a little. “You seem nice, R-r-roberto. I’m...I’m sorry I’m a little...A little different? I...I got kicked in the head...by a horse on my farm when I was a kid. And because of that my...m-mmy f-f-father said no alphas w-w-wanted m-m-me so tried to make money...using me as as as a..for, f-f-f-f-or,” he hesitated. “For bad things,” he said, ducking his head and blushing. “The police took me away from him when I was twelve. Now I’m..I’m twenty, but they say I’m still like a child I guess. S-s-s-so I’m sorry if I’m weird,” he said finally, finishing almost in a whisper and darting a shy look at Roberto again.

“No, no, Peter. It’s quite alright. It’s fine to be weird or different, but you seem very nice to me too. I’m sorry to hear of your misfortune,” Roberto said, his jaw and mouth moving with well accented words, his eyes sympathetic as wavy curls hung in his eyes. Smoothing down his flannel, he went to sit on his bed, sighing. “So what do we all do here? Is that Randall boy alright? I caught him throwing me a look.”

Peter looked alarmed and serious at the mention of that name, and he got up to sit next to Roberto and whisper. “Don’t look right at him, don’t make him mad at you, please? He’s..he’s very mean. He’s awful. he tortures animals for..for fun. And he knows...he knows how much I love them. They always tell me their names and I talk to them, but he kills them and leaves them in my room. S-s-something is  _ really  _ wrong with him.” The boy began to shake with fear and tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered something that clearly upset him. Holding little Kevin to his chest, he began soothing him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever, Kevin, don’t worry.”

While Roberto himself did not feel the same innate need to protect an Omega like an Alpha would, he did feel terrible for Peter. So much for finding some sort of normalcy and peace. Tier couldn’t be worse than Damon, though. The boy reached out and rubbed Peter’s arm, then petted Kevin. “Look, I won’t let Randall hurt you or Kevin, do you hear me? You’re under my protection now,” he assured. “I’ve known much worse men than him, and he’s just an Omegan boy.”

Peter looked up at Roberto with confusion but smiled timidly. “Y-y-you’re very nice. I’m glad you’re nice, Roberto. You’re a good person, I can tell b-b-b-ecause Kevin likes you. Kevin only likes nice people,” he observed sagely, as the little creature nuzzled his whiskery face into Roberto’s palm and blinked up at him happily.

“If you want, I can show you around and then we eat dinner right at six. We eat for an hour and we can do anything we want between seven and nine. Lights out is at nine. We need to be in bed and quiet at nine, and Mr Flemming checks all the rooms to make sure.”

Roberto petted little Kevin again and then stood up. “Sure, that sounds like a plan,” he said, his bags down by the bed. He’d organize later. Or…  maybe he wouldn’t. The Omega honestly wasn’t sure how long he’d be here. Hopefully not long. “Thank you. You’re nice too, Peter.”

Peter knelt on the floor and pulled out a plastic cage full of soft bedding, toys and a water dispenser; Kevin’s home. The docile little creature hopped inside and he added some food and secured the lid, sliding it back under the bed and tucking some pillows in front of it.

“Ok, let’s go,” he said, standing up and leading Roberto to the door.

Roberto followed Peter out of the room, his mind full of many things in that moment. “Right behind you.”

***

Peter showed Roberto around the house and grounds, introducing him to the other boys along the way. A few were quiet like Peter, a couple were very boisterous but younger, and one stuck out like a very sore thumb- the aforementioned Randall. He was quiet, but in an unsettling way. He held eye contact far too long, smiling at the wrong times, and there was a darkness about him.

Peter simply paused without saying a word or daring look at him when they passed him. Randall blocked their path, stopping them, and extended a hand to Roberto. “Hello. I’m Randall. Are you the new boy from England?”

Roberto stood in front of Peter, gently encouraging him behind him. He took Randall’s hand and shook firmly. “Hello. Why yes, yes I am. Roberto Bellini.”

He held eye contact with Randall, making sure that he didn’t seem intimidated. He wasn’t. Roberto had dealt with much worse than this boy. 

“You’re clearly not Danish,” Roberto chuckled, “where are  _ you _ from?”

The other boy looked Roberto up and down slowly and smirked. Hands clasped behind his back, he stood straight, shoulders back and confident, chin tipped down and eyes sharp. He was pale and not exactly physically intimidating, yet there was a primal energy to his presence, something almost wolfish about him. Sharp canines flashed in a show of poorly concealed dominance, a strange display from one Omega to another. “I’m not. I’m American. From Virginia. My Alpha was Danish. It...didn’t exactly work out though. One thing led to another and I find myself here,” he said in a low voice. He peered over Roberto’s shoulder at the cowered Peter and arched an eyebrow. “Peter, did you get my  _ love gift _ ?”

Peter looked down and shook behind Roberto, who was trying to keep them separated. Keep Peter safe.. “You shouldn’t have dd-d-d-done that to Beanbag,” he said softly but in a scolding tone.

Randall looked back at Roberto and laughed. “This one gets attached to everything. He’s bent that a filthy pigeon that was shitting on all our heads met a fair end.”

“Peter, why don’t you go see if dinner is ready, yes?” Roberto advised, wanting to get him away from Randall.

“O-okay,” Peter replied. He looked timidly at Roberto and nodded softly, casting a brief but angry glance at Randall before he shuffled away.

When he was out of sight, Roberto snarled, his lip curling and nostril flaring as blue eyes burned like a hot azure flame. “I’ve handled bigger men than you, tolerated more. You’re…. Nothing. An Omega who likely  _ wants _ to be something he’ll  _ never _ be. Something not even human right?” He laughed, his accent making it sound far more pompous and insulting. “You think you’re hot shit don’t you? You get off on hurting those you feel are under you. Is it because that's how you were treated? Was your papa mean to you? Did the kids pick on you for being nothing more than a pasty, skinny runt? Smallest of your… pack?”

Randall lifted his chin defiantly but said nothing, staring unflinchingly at the other boy with amusement. Beneath it simmered a layer of anger. Randall wasn’t the kind of kid that attacked outright or got into fist fights, though, not without some ammunition first. His false smile melted into a sneer as he watched Roberto become more intense.

Roberto leaned in, quiet brave for an Omega. “You  _ will _ leave Peter alone. Do you hear me?”

“My hearing is intact, Roberto Bellini,” Randall replied, saying his name with a quiet, sing-song lilt to his voice. He refused to dignify any of his inflammatory statements with a reply. It was beneath him. Believing that ignoring him would be the greater insult, that’s exactly what he did. “See you at dinner, then,” he smirked, and slunk off past him with a reptilian smoothness.

It did bother Roberto, but only because he knew that there was more there behind that. This one was about the mental games as well as the physical. Damon loved mental games too. Shaking his head, the boy sighed - what a first day. Well, all that was left to do was to go find Peter and then have dinner. He could figure out Randall later, or hopefully he wouldn’t have to be there much longer. Still, he didn’t like the idea of leaving Peter alone with Randall once he did leave. He’d think of something.

***

Randall slipped down the dark hall soundlessly, his stocking feet not making a sound on the hardwood floor as he reached Flemming’s office and picked the locked with expert skill. The boy had been breaking in regularly and without anyone being the wiser ever since he’d gotten there. What Randall lacked in muscle, he more than made up for in cunning and stealth.

Once inside, rummaging through the old man’s desk, it didn’t take him long to find out all he needed on the new Omega. Enough to get him where he wanted him, where he liked to get the new ones.

***

The next morning at breakfast, Randall’s eyes followed Roberto unflinchingly, staring at his every move, but not saying anything. He ate his Øllebrød, cheese, jam, and coffee with a serene smile, only pausing to shift to Peter every once in awhile, who sat nervous as ever, avoiding him.

“God morgen, Roberto,” he greeted in a sarcastic, grating American tone.

Roberto had had just about enough of Randall’s smug little face. What a bloody git. He set down his coffee much and crossed his arms, leaning on the table since they were the only three still at the table. “Is it? Is it a  _ good _ morning for you, Randall? It must be, the way you keep smirking like a ponce every few seconds. Is there something you want to share with the group? Or are you simply falling in love with me?”

Randall lifted both eyebrows at that in amusement, barely holding back a laugh. “Oh, love? Yes that’s what you tell yourself. Used to it by now, aren’t you? Oh, I bet everyone falls in love with you wherever you go. Pretty little human Omega. So very, very pretty,” he said contemptuously. “Not a pathetic little reject like our lonely Peter here. You’re almost  _ too good,  _ aren’t you?” He smirked.

Peter furrowed his brows and continued eating, refusing to do more that breathe too fast through his nostrils as he shoved rye bread into his mouth. Roberto reached out and rubbed Peter’s arm, already so fond of him. While he wished he hadn’t came here, maybe it was good if he can somehow get rid of Randall.

With a smirk of his own, he nodded. “I am.  _ Very _ good. Better than you at least, and I know who I am. I accept myself as I am, not as I wish I could be,” Roberto said. He had no problem with people challenging their first or second genders. No. None. But Tier was seemingly not even happy being human. Well, he was just a wanker who enjoyed trying to get others’ backs up anyway. It wouldn’t do, not in Roberto’s mind, not when Peter and innocent animals were being tormented.

“But thank you for noticing just how… pretty I am. I do apologize though. It must be tough. You’re just a confused, lost little Omega. You’ll never be able to hunt like our animal ancestors do.”

A look passed over Randall’s face, his eyes narrowing, and it was evident from the shift of energy that it had struck a chord with him.

“Actually, you’re very much mistaken,  _ Roberto _ . I’m changing who I was and becoming far more. I’ve taken hold of my future and can control who I am. But you?” He chuckled darkly and shook his head slowly, pausing as he looked him up and down with disgust. “You can break that bond, but no one will  _ ever _ want you. You weren’t enough, were you, Bellini? He had to have a few, because you just couldn’t cut it. Just one of many. A worthless, loose, dirty little  _ whore _ \- and once that bond is broken, he won’t want you and no one else will either,” he said in a vicious tone, nearly whispered.

Roberto felt the tug of his bond to Damon then, a searing hot, nauseating pain in his groin and chest. He mewled, almost whimpering. Damn it. That was just not what he wanted to be doing right now. Bad timing, or perhaps it was from the mention of his Alpha, the bond, and how he felt he had indeed failed his mate. On a biological level anyway. Logically, he knew it was better that he’d left. Sadness, confusion, but mostly anger boiled in the Omega’s veins, all the way to his eyes as he glared at Randall, burning proverbial holes into him. “Better a whore than an impostor, a farce. A washed up Omega that is so intolerable, that he’s sent here, not even able to please any Alpha because he doesn’t even consider himself to be a human, much less and Omega. I bet you hate yourself when you look in the mirror, don’t you,? You wretched,  _ vile  _ thing.”

Randall’s eyes flashed in anger but he retained his composure, especially seeing clearly how uncomfortable Roberto was. “I’m transcending my biology, becoming greater than human, unlike the rest of you pathetic little prey animals. You’ll all see my greatness soon enough,” he huffed, taking a bite of his food and glowering at the brunet.

Peter sniffed awkwardly and whispered to himself unintelligibly.

“Why don’t they put this one in an asylum already? He doesn’t belong here,” Randall complained, raising his voice.

Roberto saw that flash of anger in Randall’s eyes, and it was both satisfying and unnerving all at once. He cleared his throat, shaking his head at the other Omega. “I hardly care if you think you’re a beast or an anteater to be honest, but what I do care about is you continuing to offend Peter here,” he said, pushing his plate forward and leaning back.

“Likewise they might find it a better place for you, than Peter. At least he knows who he is.”

Randall laughed. “You think I care if I offend the animal fucker here? He couldn’t take a knot from a squirrel, though I’m sure it’s not for lack of trying,” he said, relishing the look of fury on Peter’s face.

Peter got up, knocking his chair over. His face was terribly red and his stutter much worse now. “You c-c-can say anything y-y-you want about me, but I would never, n-never hurt an an-a-an-animal,” he said, clearly very upset. It was at that moment Flemming walked in, immediately reaching an arm towards the shaking boy, right as Roberto was about to get up and assist.

“Peter, Peter, come with me, I don’t...just come with me, ah, Stine, help Peter get to his room, skat?” He said, addressing his wife, a tiny grey haired woman. She took the boy down the hall out of the room while Flemming approached the table of boys.

“Randall, you’re on thin ice. You know better. Finish up and get to the yard, work off that energy cleaning he weeds,” he ordered, displeased.

Randall smiled and said nothing, finishing the last bite of food and rising to take his dishes to the kitchen. “I’m not on thin ice. You are,” he said under his breath and he walked past Roberto's chair.

There was a gnawing feeling in Roberto’s gut. He wasn’t so sure that Flemming was safe, or Peter. Hell, even himself. That one was a bad seed and a danger. At the very least he was a pain in the ass and upsetting Peter, which enraged Roberto. He wished he could get ahold of Fischer and talk to him. But since he had no idea how to, he’d just have to handle the situation himself if it go any worse.

Over the course of the following days, tensions built between the young men. Randall decided it wasn’t quite enough and resolved to poke the bear via Peter, leaving another of his pets on their doorstep, a mangled mess.

Peter had unfortunately been the first in the door and was sitting on the bed with the tiny body of a hamster in a shoebox, sobbing and whispering.Roberto came in a few minutes later, another lunch done. He saw Peter sobbing, then saw the box, the body.  It was a heartbreaking scene and he knew already who was to blame for it.

“Peter,” Roberto began walking over carefully to sit next to him. He put his arm around the boy’s slim shoulders. “I’m...I’m sorry for your loss. I  _ will _ take care of this, I promise. You won’t lose another one. It will all be okay. Do you trust what I’m saying to you?”

Peter nodded. “I don’t want him to keep hurting any-any-one else, R-r-roberto, but I don’t know how to stop him,” he whispered, afraid of being heard. His eyes were red, but somehow having his new friend there did make him feel better. “I do trust you, yes,” he finally said.

“Good, because you’re the only friend I have. I trust you too,” Roberto said kindly, and kissed Peter’s cheek chastely hugging him. He pondered for a second and then looked at his friend. “I will stop him. Just let me handle it okay? Stay out of it, if you see anything between he and I. I’ll be okay, alright?”

A pause and then, he smiled at his friend. “Let’s go bury him, yes? He deserves that much. I’ll help you and we can say some words about him too, if you’d like?”

Peter looked down sorrowfully at the small animal. “Thank you for being so kind to me. I’ve never had as nice a friend,” he said, smiling sadly at Roberto. He got up and they walked outside together and did just that, burying the creature beneath a tree of Peter’s choosing in the yard.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by, and Fischer hadn’t been able to get that boy off his mind. They hadn’t gotten anything back of substance from Scotland Yard on Damon, just as they had figured. Most Omegas, once bonded, were just grateful to have an Alpha, even an abusive one, because the alternative of being an unmated one held such stigma. 

It was unethical, but he’d managed to hack Roberto’s case file, reading his social worker’s notes on what the poor kid had been through with his parents, with Damon, everything. He stared for too long at the photos, those big, sad blue eyes, bags beneath far too heavy for such a young man, long, unkempt brown hair and a sad pout. He looked scared, angry, and profoundly unhappy. It made him wonder how he was getting on at the safe house.

He had the day off and nothing to do, so he decided to take a drive down and see for himself. Knocking on the door, that familiar face answered- Mr Flemming, greeting him with a surprised smile.“Well I know you didn’t come all the way out here for Stine’s dry elderberry scones. What can I do for you, Allan?” he asked with a grin, waving the detective inside.

“Oh, well, I just thought I’d look in on Roberto, see how he is,” Fischer answered.

“Will you take some coffee? Come inside. I won’t take no for an answer, besides we just made a fresh pot. I’ll fetch the boy. Go, go sit down,” he said, waving Fischer into the living room.

Allan walked in, strolling through and looking out the windows. He saw a couple of boys working in the yard; one particularly odd looking boy with a surly expression on his face. Something was off about him. As he stared, the kid turned and looked right at him, and Fischer got a sick feeling.

An all too familiar scent was Roberto’s first clue, but once Flemming had come for him, it was confirmed. Allan was here! He was surprised but delighted. Instinctively, he looked in the mirror first, grooming himself a touch before he took a breath and padding out into the main room where the smell was even stronger. More so than even when they’d first met.

“Allan, hello,” Roberto said with a big grin, long lashes fluttering as blue sought out amber. “This is a surprise. I assume you’ve come because you have news?”

Or maybe he came just to see him? That’s what Roberto was hoping anyway.

Fischer got up, feeling nervous all of a sudden, but he wiped his hands on his jeans and extended one out to shake Roberto’s hand in an awkwardly formal manner. “Ah - Roberto. I wish I did. No one’s come forward yet; I think they’re all too scared. I just wanted to see how you were getting on, really.”

“Yeah?” Roberto smiled, focusing on the latter that Allan had said instead of the former. He  _ had  _ come to see him. He let his hand linger a bit longer than maybe he should have in that shake, and then let go finally.

Flemming came in with a platter of coffee and pastries, and set it on the table in the living room. “There you go boys. It’s so nice of you to come by, Fischer. I’ll let you two talk,” he said, fussing a bit over the food, before shuffling away.

“Thanks,” Roberto hummed, glad he hadn’t stayed. He wanted to talk to the handsome Alphan detective alone. He grabbed a pastry and a coffee.

Fischer took a sip of his coffee black and grinned. “Thank you, Flemming,” he called out after him. Looking at Roberto, he continued. “It’s very brave, what you did. There’s no doubt from anyone what he’d done - what he’s doing, but his mates are all consenting age, and without their cooperation or proof, it’s impossible to nail him on anything. Not to mention, Danish police have no jurisdiction there, so it’s not up to us unless he comes here. So far, luckily he doesn’t appear to be looking for you here,” he said, taking a seat again as he saw Roberto do the same.

Roberto set his coffee down after a sip, then took a bit of his pastry, licking the sweetness from his lips. “Thanks. I just had to get out of there, you know? It was a right mess,” he said, sighing. “This is better, especially since he’s not looking for me, and I am starting to feel the effects of the medicine too. A little more aggression than normal I ‘spose, but not much to do about it, is there?”

The boy chuckled, slim shoulders moving with it, baby blues cast right into Fischer’s. “I… I’m glad you came. It’s strange here.”

Fischer swallowed and felt himself warm in reaction to those piercing, big blue eyes. All the time he’d spent staring at them in his photos paled in comparison to looking at them face to face. “I thought it was better than a phone call. I wish, I really wish you had a better family, Roberto. Or there was more I could do for you. I think I’ve been hoping they could help you here, get on your feet. You know, once you’re done with the treatment, you’ll have your whole life in front of you,” he grinned his crooked, shark-toothed smile.

“It  _ is _ better than a phone call,” Roberto agreed, thinking it was ironic that he was so happy to see the cop that nearly arrested him. But that was before he knew everything about why he’d broken into that place to begin with. Now though? Peter and Allan were really the only friends he had in this country. “I do too. Dad didn’t know who Damon was, but mom left a long time ago, and my brother just didn’t really care much,” he explained, again shrugging his shoulders. He smiled when he saw the Alpha’s fangy grin, and felt himself blush, looking at him through his lashes. “I can’t wait to be free honestly. Flemming is nice and I’ve made one friend here, the other Omegas are decent enough too, except for one. He thinks himself a beast, a cave bear from what I’ve heard. He keeps killing poor Peter’s pets and leaving them for him. It’s bloody insane, so getting out of here will be good. I just worry for Peter though, especially being left alone with Randall Tier.”

Roberto thought it best to tell Allan his full name. Just...in case something were to happen.

“Is that boy outside right now? Working in the yard?” Fischer asked, nodding as Roberto spoke. His gut told him he bet it was that one that looked at him, but he waited to see who Roberto would point out.  

The Omega kept his head still but looked with his eyes out the window, as to not seem suspicious that they were talking about him, if Randall happened to be looking. “Yeah, that’s him,” Roberto confirmed, looking back at Allan. “He likes tormenting. Tries to do the same to me, calling me a worthless whore and all.”

Fischer felt his ire build, fists curling at his sides as he heard the boy’s words, and he kept his gaze even as he rose and paced the room, the excuse to get another pastry as a way to get a better look at the boy outside. Taking his seat again, he took a bite and another sip of coffee before speaking again. “A bit old to be resorting to such name calling. I know his type though. Napoleon complex. Little shit, knows he’s a little shit and tries to make himself feel better torturing others.” Fischer exhaled heavily through his nose, jaw shifting as he cast a sympathetic eye towards Roberto. “You’re  _ not _ , you know,” he said.   

Roberto felt a spark of anger from the Alpha, but since it clearly wasn’t aimed at him, he didn’t feel fear. No, he felt...protected. It was a nice feeling. Especially at that last compliment from Allan. With a look up, he smiled, nodding slowly. “That sounds like him, and thank you. I surely don’t feel like one.”

The Omega scooted a little closer towards Allan, reaching out, he almost touched his hand but decided against it. “I hope you’re staying for a while?”

Fischer grinned. “Well, I could stay longer, I think at least dinner, if Flemming is cooking, that is,” he chuckled. “It would be nice to talk to you a bit more as well. You said the treatments...they make you feel odd? Aggressive?” He leaned back and crossed his legs, finishing off the pastry and drinking more of his coffee.

Roberto grinned wildly at that, his whole face lighting up. He finished his pastry then, and sipped some coffee too, doing as the Alpha was. It was common for Omegas to sometimes mirror an Alpha they liked - a biological need to show the other they were compatible or perhaps, capable of pleasing. Maybe the medicine was starting to wok. Was the bond breaking? It was still too early to tell, but eventually he’d know. “I’m glad you’re staying. I think he’s cooking, yes,” he chuckled, then tucked a curl behind his ear. With a contemplative furrow of his brow, he nodded. “Yes, a little. A bit more… needy as well. If you catch my meaning? It’s, perhaps, not appropriate to talk about but since you inquired, certainly aggressive in a few ways.”

Fischer smiled and waved his hand. “It’s ok-it’s ok. I had two brothers, one was an Omega, so I get it, nothing I haven’t heard of before.” He dipped his chin and tried to catch the boy’s eye like one might a child. “Do you notice less of the sickness? The pull and all that?” he asked.

“Did your brother have to have bond broken too?” Roberto asked, just curious really. He frowned a little when Allan looked at him that way. He wasn’t a child, he was nearly eighteen. Oh well, it didn’t matter. He figured that most Alphas wouldn’t want him, just like Randall had said, since he was ‘used goods’ so to speak. Either way, he was just happy to have a friend. Two friends now. “There is less sickness. Less pull. Not totally yet, but a noticeable difference, sure.”

Fischer was oblivious to the look that crossed Roberto’s face and carried on. “No, not exactly. He’s had a few other issues though. But no matter, this isn’t about my problems, now then,” he smiled. “I’m just glad to hear it sounds like it’s getting easier. Have you given any thought to what you might like to do when you get out of here? Presuming you stay in Denmark? Would you return to London, or…” he asked. He found himself rather hoping, for some strange reason, that Roberto might say he planned to stay in the country.

“I...I can’t go back to London, not with Damon there. Even with a broken bond, he’d try to get me again.  He doesn’t like to lose his … things,” Roberto explained, giving a weak, uncertain smile. He swallowed, crossing his legs to sit criss cross on the couch. “I will stay here. Maybe I can get a good job or something. I know that’s not something Omegas do, but I mean, I’ll be a broken Omega. Not many Alphas clamber for that, so I’ll have to do something. Either way, it is easier overall. Thank you.”

The sadness of Roberto rugged at his heart. If he were honest, the boy  _ was _ beautiful, and it was so unfair he was being put through this. Put in this position due to the selfish whims of someone like Damon. Fischer loathed men like him.

As he looked at the boy, in another life he would have eagerly tried to comfort him, taken him in his arms even. It would be too easy, such an attractive young thing, vulnerable, clearly in need. But a cop was the last thing Roberto needed in his life right now, much less one like Fischer. Always in trouble, always in fights, on the verge of getting kicked out for insubordination half the fuckin time. He shook his head to clear his mind of he thoughts and grinned at the boy. “That’s not the right attitude to have, kid. You’re good looking, young, you have your whole life ahead of you. This is a reset button is all- clear the decks, give you a new start. No one is ever going to look at you like that, and you shouldn’t see yourself that way either,” he said.

“I’m not a-- “ Roberto began, then he realized what else the Alpha had said. He blushed, nearly purring at the praise and the reassuring words from such an attractive older Alpha like Allan. “You think I’m good looking?” Long lashes fluttered over doe eyes, skin pinking as he looked at the detective. Maybe he was being the way he was for no reason -- maybe Allan wasn’t into him and just saw him as a kid. “I’ll be eighteen soon, you know. So yes, you’re right. This is a new start. It's about bloody time.”

Roberto laughed, licking his lips as he stared at Fischer. “I’m  _ not _ a kid.”

Fischer chuckled at the comment, and it was not lost on him that the little Omega was flirting. He wasn’t immune, though the effect was somewhat muted by the incomplete effects of the bond breaking as well as his conscious -  _ yes, he had one _ . Still, those big blue eyes and rosy cheeks were pretty. No, beautiful really. He chided himself, having thoughts like that about a vulnerable kid in  situation like this. It was only natural he’d look to the Alpha that rescued him like this - a knight in shining armor, a hero, and that wasn’t really a title Fischer felt was appropriate, though it was inviting.

“I know you’re not. You’re certainly not at all,” he reiterated, and fortunately it was then Flemming came back in, saving him from the awkward moment in all his ginger corpulence. “Did I hear you say you’d stay for dinner, Fischer? I hope so. I’m making  _ amagergryde _ with caramelized potatoes,” he announced, patting his belly proudly as though he’d already eaten it with great satisfaction. Looking over at Roberto, he elaborated. “My dear boy, it’s a very hearty, savory stew of marinated pork, lots of vegetables, potatoes, onions, much like a beef stew. Hot and satisfying, warms you to the bones,” he hummed.

Fischer groaned and slapped his knee. “Well, I  _ have _ to stay now. People everywhere rave about his amagergryde,” he said.

Roberto was half listening to Flemming, focused more on Fischer and how they’d been interrupted. Entirely frustrating. He sighed quietly, mostly to himself, but perked up at Allan’s comment. “It sounds delicious. Yes, yes, you must stay,” he smiled, never having tried that dish, not yet, but it sounded good and he’d not had but the one pastry.

“We’ll make sure he’s fed, won’t we Flemming?”

“We certainly will!” the old man answered with a laugh.

***

Fischer sat in the mobile unit van smoking a cigarette and drinking his coffee the next day, buried in his laptop and reading everything he could find on Randall Tier.

Twenty, American, from Virginia, had a history of problems in school. His parents had died in a tragic car accident, and he had been sent to Berlin to live with his only other relatives - an uncle and cousin. They both died violently when on a camping trip in the Black forest from a bear attack. He was sent to a orphanage, but was in constant trouble getting into fights, and the rumors abounded that he’d killed both his parents, and his uncle and cousin. Of course there was no proof.

At eighteen, he’d been taken by a Danish Alpha and moved to Copenhagen, but his Alpha was a hunter and found mauled to death while on a solo hunting trip. No evidence had been tied back to Randall, however he’d become very sick from the bond break and after spending months in a hospital was discharged to live in the Omega home. He’d been through many psychiatrists for treatment for delusions and mental disorders and was currently on medication to manage them. Those records were locked, though, and he couldn’t find any details on exactly what the boy’s delusions  _ were _ . Allan couldn’t touch the US or German deaths, but he wanted to look deeper into the Danish one.

***

Allan’s visit had been wonderful. Roberto felt… less alone around him, though he enjoyed Peter’s company, there was nothing better than being around a strong Alpha like the detective. Yes, the Omega was in fact less sick than he was when he’d arrived. Instead of queasiness, he was starting to feel ease. The longing for Damon was dissipating.

He was thinking about all of that just after lunch a few days later when he spotted Randall out of the corner of his eye, staring at him and smirking.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Roberto asked with a cocky tinge to his tone. He hated him.

“I’m sure you can,” Randall said with a smirk. “How much does a pretty thing like you go for on the streets of London? Five pounds? Tickets to a footy game? I imagine it’s cheap since your hole is so loose. I heard Damon had you morning noon and night after he was done with his other bitches. Not even good enough to be his only Omega, are you?” Randall sneered, arms akimbo, leaned forward aggressively into Roberto’s space.

Roberto was already on edge and he felt a fire burning in his core, and a tightness in his chest he’d not expected. Randall had been chipping away at him since he got there, and the Omega had had enough in all honesty. The medicine and the immensity of how it felt to be losing that bond - like a part of himself being cut out - only made the feeling worse. He didn’t say a word, his blue eyes seared through the other’s flesh, or so it appeared; he hauled back and punched him right in his smug, priggish face. When the boy went back from the force, Roberto tackled him to the ground and started delivering punch after punch. “Shut your bloody, filthy mouth! Fuck you! You sick, delusional asshole!”

Randall’s mouth filled with blood, and while he was slightly smaller, he was wiry and quick. His own fists shot out, catching Roberto in the gut. As he did so, he struggled to get on top of him and once he had, pummeled the other boy viciously, more clawing at him and growling than anything else. As seconds passed, he began baring his teeth and trying to bite him.

Roberto hadn’t anticipated that. He should have, but he was no fighter. He had only gotten what he had in, because he’d caught Randall by surprise. The Omega was still strong, but admittedly, the other, the… animal on him, had advantages. Right now, it was that Roberto couldn’t catch his breath. He bucked his hips, and wrapped his hands around Randall’s throat, choking him as hard as he could, keeping his mouth off of him as his own face began to swell and bleed.  

Randall bent his knees enough to kick into Roberto’s chest and knock his grip loose. He sank his teeth into the other boy’s hand, biting hard enough to break skin. A trickle of his blood hit his tongue and he growled in an inhuman voice.

Roberto let out a loud growling whine, not an Omegan cry, he wouldn’t allow himself to do that and he hadn’t done so with Damon either. But it was an involuntary sort of defense that happened when an Omega needed help from someone, preferably an Alpha. He shook his hand free and drew back to retaliate.

Just then Flemming burst in yelling boisterously. “Boys! Boys! For helvede, lort!!! God what are you doing?!?” he shouted, reaching in to put Randall in a headlock and using his weight to wrestle the boy away. He was heavyset and old, but he could still move and Randall was after all a skinny, slight boy.

“He attacked me!!” Randall yelled, but with blood dripping down his chin, Flemming wasn’t having it.

“He threatened me first! That’s after tormenting poor Peter too! He bit me!” Roberto insisted, getting to his feet, trying to catch his breath and reclaim his dignity.

“Roberto’s a good kid, you on the other hand...I’ve had enough out of you, Tier. Go to your room now, or do I have to put you there myself?”

“This is  _ not over _ , Bellini!!!!” Randall screamed before marching off.

“You’re bloody right it’s not, Randall! Fuck you!” Roberto yelled back, just before the door slammed.

Roberto turned to Flemming, blood on his hand, and his face, as well as his knuckles. He was busted up pretty bad, his right eye almost swollen shut now, lip puffy. “I’m sorry, sir, but he started it,” he managed, looking down at his hands. “I know there’s… there’s a zero tolerance policy for fighting…”

The old man’s face was red, and he shook his head from side to side, jowls shaking as he took Roberto by the arm and led him into the bathroom to clean him up and see how badly he was hurt. “You’re damn right, there’s a zero tolerance policy. I will be calling your social worker just as soon as I see how bad you’re both hurt. What the devil happened, boy?” he said in frustration, dampening a washcloth and dabbing the blood from his face.

Roberto kept his eyes averted, certainly uncomfortable with how things had turned out. “He has been tormenting me and more, Peter since I got here, longer actually as far as he goes,” he explained, wincing at the cloth. He knew he’d be kicked out now. What would he do? Would the meds be stopped and he’d be sent back to Damon? Would he be homeless? What would happen to Peter? All of these things keep bouncing around in his head. “He’s killed animals and left them for Peter - and you know how much he loves them - just to torment him. He’s sick. Crazy. I know i’ll be kicked out, but please make him leave too. For Peter’s sake. He’s innocent.”

Flemming knew he’d been picking on Peter, but had no idea it had gone that far. He looked at Roberto’s face and could tell it was the truth.

A pause and then, “Today, Randall got in my face, started calling me names, and was putting what happened with Damon, my Alp --um, my soon to be  _ ex _ -Alpha, in my face. I’m sorry.”

With a heavy sigh, he cleaned the bite wound, applying balm to it and wrapping it in gauze. “I understand and accept your apology, Roberto, but I have a duty to protect the boys here, including Peter. I can’t have anyone fighting, I can’t have this going on. I’ll talk to your social worker, Roberto,” he said firmly but kindly.

Roberto nodded, as Flemming finished with all his wounds. The swelling, the black eye, and the busted lip would take time. Not much to do about it but ice. “Sure,” he said, his jaw shifting with the word, though it wasn’t sarcastic as much as it was disappointed. He gave a sad smile, one that showed understanding. “Just let me say goodbye to Peter at least, please?”

The man nodded. “I’ll keep Randall confined to his room, but I need you to stay put in yours as well. You’re not going anywhere tonight, unless they can come get you now...I don’t know. I have to call them,” he said, clearly stressed and worried, fussing and muttering as he shut off the light and pulled Roberto gently by his elbow back into the hall to direct him to his room.

“You stay here and don’t move until I come get you, alright? If they can’t come tonight, I’ll have Stine or Peter bring you your supper,” he huffed. Shaking his head sadly, he waited until Roberto was in the room to leave.

Roberto whispered a ‘thank you’ just before the door closed, sniffling. He took a breath and wiped his eyes, which made him wince again. Turning around, he looked to see Peter there. “Peter… hey.”

Seeing him obviously injured and overhearing the commotion, Peter stood, wringing his hands in front of his belly. “What h-h-happened, what’s wrong? Did you get hurt? A-a-are you hurt?” the boy stuttered nervously, surveying Roberto.

“I’m hurt, but I’m okay. I’m not badly hurt,” Roberto assured. He walked closer and placed a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It was Randall. We fought. He was...winning, until Flemming stopped us, but he will be leaving in the morning. Randall won’t ever be able to bother you, Kevin, or me again. I made sure of that.”

Roberto didn’t tell him that he too was leaving. He didn’t know where to begin. It was sad. He gave a weak smile, trying to soothe his friend. “Everything will be okay. You need to know that, before I continue.”

He smiled, sadly, nodding. Nothing was ever completely  _ okay _ , but Roberto was so kind to him. “Thank you...th-that’s good news. O-okay.” Peter looked at the hand in his shoulder and back up at the other boy meekly. “Is Flemming gonna make you leave too?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Roberto answered with a sigh. It made him sad, but there wasn’t much to be done about it. “I haven’t been here long, I know, but in this time, well. I’ve grown right fond of you, Peter. I hope you know I’ll visit you.. And of course Kevin too. You’re the best friend I’ve had really and I know you’ll be just fine here.”

Peter felt tears smart his eyes, but he gathered his courage and threw his arms around Roberto’s shoulders. “I know. It’s ok. Thank you for helping me with Randall. You’re a good friend. I’ll n-n-never forget you, Roberto.”

Roberto drew a breath, feeling the same emotion behind his eyes, and hugged Peter back with equal amounts of love. “You’re welcome, of course. It won’t be the last time I see you, so you won’t be able to forget me,” he chuckled, and turned to kiss his friend’s cheek, chastely. “You’re a good friend too, Peter.”

***

Within hours the police and social workers had arrived, and the cops had removed Randall, taking him for processing and psychiatric evaluation. Alana Bloom was busy trying to find alternate placement for Roberto from her office nearby, while Fischer was to interview the boy. They’d picked him up, taken him for a once over by a doctor who determined his injuries to be consistent with the scuffle he’d described and found no serious damage done. Finally, they made their way back to the station. No handcuffs or interrogation room this time however, Fischer talking to him out in the open at his desk. Gaby dropped a sack of food on his desk with Chinese for both of them, and he began pulling to go boxes out, handing a set of plastic utensils to the boy along with a soda and plate to serve himself.

“I’m sure you’re starving. I know it’s late. Alana is still trying to figure out where you’re going….but we won’t leave you here,” he said, giving the youth a concerned look.

Roberto nodded, taking up his utensil and beginning to eat. He was starved, and this wasn’t how he’d imagined seeing Allan again either. The Omega had spent time with Peter, and thanked Flemming for everything - despite getting kicked out - and now he was here. Funny how quickly things can change. After he swallowed, he licked his lips, taking a sip of the bottle of water he’d been given. “Thanks. This isn’t… well you know this isn’t what I had in mind,  but at least Peter is safe and that ponce is away from him. I know you won’t leave me here. I just don’t know where I will go. Trouble seems to follow me, I ‘spose.”

“I know it seems unfair they made you leave. Frankly, I’m frustrated too, particularly knowing that Tier kid had...well, things don’t quite add up with him. I’m looking into it,” Fischer said, shoveling some beef and broccoli into his mouth as he looked over the paperwork and then up at the teenager across from him. He was so slender, so vulnerable looking and yet so obviously resilient, tough. Fischer was staring as he chewed thoughtfully.

Roberto’s scent had changed a lot over the past few days. The bond was about ninety percent broken, he could feel it. There was but just a whisper of a connection left to Damon. So naturally, he was becoming more appealing to other Alphas, but he’d never be as alluring as he’d been before he’d been bonded and mated the first time. It would take a special sort, a purebred Alpha or at least one of good heart. The Omega couldn’t think about that right now. Or could he? Well, Allan was staring at him, which made him blush a deep crimson as he wrapped his cherry lips around the fork once more. After chewing and swallowing, he nodded again.

“Thanks, Allan. I am sure you’re right tired of dealing with all of my...dramatics.”

Fischer shook his head, finding it difficult to tear his gaze away from the beautiful Omega’s flushed rosy cheeks and bright eyes. “No, no. Not hardly. You’ve been through a lot. Far from home, everything going on, and that Tier kid picking fights with you? I’m...I wanted to help you. I’m just sorry all this happened.” Everything in him wanted to reach across the table and put his hand over the boy’s, touch him, comfort and reassure him, but he felt too out of place doing that. It would be assuming too much.

“You have helped me,” Robert answered, almost feeling the Alpha’s want. He too, wanted to be held, wanted to feel those strong arms wrap around  him so that he could feel safe for once, fully, and be lost in his musky scent. He was contemplating getting up when Alana walked in the main office, a discouraged look on her face.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Allan, can I please talk to you in private?” the petite brunette asked, trying to keep her tone even.

Fischer looked at her and back at Roberto. “Yeah, alright.”

Behind closed doors in one of the interrogation rooms, Ingrid was already in there waiting as well. Fischer lit a cigarette and waited expectantly. “Well?” 

“Everything’s full. We’ve got nowhere to send him. We can’t send him to jail and hold him, the psych tests say he’s fine other than some PTSD from his abuse, he has no family here. But technically he’s still a minor. We’d have to send him back to London, but doing that will put him back with his Alpha, and we have nothing on the guy - they aren’t going to arrest him.” Alana paced back and forth, hands folded in front of her.

“What do you suggest?” Fischer asked, though he already had something in mind.

“I’m at a loss. I have no idea,” she said in exasperation.

With a long sigh, he looked in the observation window, which from inside the room was simply a mirror.

Ingrid spoke up first. “He can stay with you, Allan,” she suggested.

Alana turned slowly. “He’s...but he’s…”

“I’m not a predator,” Fischer shot back, seeing on her face what she meant.

“There’s no one I’d trust more, if it were my son, or anyone I cared about frankly,” Ingrid said to the social worker pointedly.

“Okay, okay. I’m sure a police officer is a better choice than anything else, and we have no options at the moment. Fischer, who else lives with you?” Alana asked.

“I live alone,” he answered, ashing his cigarette.

Ingrid examined his face. “Are you willing to do this? Even for a short time?”

Fischer was, he knew he was. He had grown fond of the boy, was concerned for his well being, and didn’t want him to wind up on the streets or worse, back with that asshole in London.

“ _ Yes _ .”

This would certainly be interesting.

The three went back out to where Roberto sat to give him the news. Alana sat in front of the boy and smiled at him. “So we tried to find a place for you but everywhere is full. Allan has been kind enough to ask you to stay with him. How do you feel about that?”

Roberto felt… a lot of ways about it. Beaming, giddy, nervous, relieved - those were just a few ways. He looked over at the handsome dark haired Alpha, right into those striking eyes above the sharpest cheekbones he’d ever seen, and smiled. Realizing he was staring, he turned back to Alana, letting his face relax, taking on a serious look. “I feel fine about it. I wouldn’t want to impose but if there’s nowhere else, I’m very grateful.”

_ Understatement. _


	5. Chapter 5

Roberto didn’t have much. Just his bag, and a couple extra outfits of clothes that Flemming had provided him. He had to wait at the station, bag in hand, and once Fischer was home, and had readied the place, with Alana’s help, he was picked up and brought over. 

The Omega was a bit nervous, but mostly excited. He got out of Alana’s car, and walked up to Allan’s door, knocking three times.

Fischer was nervous too, but didn’t let it show, his cool, calm swagger the only thing he’d demonstrate to most. Truth be told, he was anxious that this might not be as easy as everyone thought. At the end of the day, he  _ was _ a cop and an Alpha, one with a bit of a reputation for being the black sheep of his squad already. Ingrid believed in him- she always had, even when Ulf, her father and the retired former chief hadn’t. Some said it was the only reason he hadn’t been transferred.

And then there was Roberto, who did seem to be a good kid, but on paper was clearly troubled. An Omega undergoing medical treatment to break a forced, abusive bond no less. The good news was he was nearing the end of his treatment, and seemed to be getting better.

Fisher swung the door open wide and grinned at the boy. Though he was still sporting the swollen, bruised eye and cut lip from the fight, his other eye was that same wide, clear blue, shaggy dark hair in his face, with his baggy jeans and tee shirt, a flannel tied around his waist. Typical teenager. And yet so beautifully beguiling. He could see beyond the rumpled trappings was a dewy, fresh-faced youth.

“Come in, Roberto, hej hej,” he greeted. His voice was gruff, but he smiled as he puffed away at a smoke, turning and waving him inside.

“Thanks, and hey,” Roberto said softly, but still not quite as soft as other Omega’s might sound. Peter for example. He looked Allan up and down - _Gods_ _was he handsome_ \- and smiled before walking in, bag in hand. It was clutched in front of him as he took in what was to be his new home for the time being. “Nice place. I… where should I put my bag?

“Oh, this way,” Fischer gestured. “My office is the spare bedroom. It has a pull out bed, and I moved in a dresser and cleaned out the closet for you to put your things,” he said, leading him through the living room and dining room. The place was modest, if a little small, sparsely furnished; definitely a bachelor pad.

The living room was a simple love seat and chair, two end tables and a TV hanging on the wall, the dining room consisted of three bar stools along a kitchen counter. Down the hall, a single bathroom, the master bedroom, which Fischer kept closed, and Roberto’s room, his office. It was a fairly spacious room with a desk and bookcase in one corner and dressers in another, and a pull out couch made into a bed with sheets and blankets.

“Here is your room. I don’t know if you’d like to unpack first or have a drink?” he offered casually, leaning in the doorway.

Roberto looked around, then set his bag inside, on the dresser, then turned back to Allan. He liked the place honestly. It felt cozy somehow and it smelled entirely of Alpha, of him. Shifting from heel to toe, he tucked a strand of hair behind his elf-like ear, nibbling at his lip. “I think a drink would be positively wonderful.”

Fischer nodded and removed his jacket. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say. Join me,” he answered, and sauntered back out to the kitchen, hanging his coat up on a rack near the front door.

Here in his own space, it felt strange having an Omega - his scent was distinctly different now than it was when they’d first met. It was stronger and sweeter, certainly not foul like it was before. Far from it. He was beginning to smell downright delicious. Fischer mentally chided himself, knowing that kind of thing would not be appropriate right now, not while the boy was still so vulnerable.

Bending down to get two beers out of the fridge, he opened them on the kitchen counter and handed one to Roberto, gesturing towards the living room. “Maybe sit in here awhile, relax, get comfortable?” he asked, awkwardly brushing past him to sit down.   

Roberto nodded, and at the quick brush past, felt himself discreetly shiver. He drew a breath and walked over to sit down criss-cross once he removed the shirt from around his waist. The boy wrapped his lips around the rim of the bottle, forming a tight seal and tipped his head back, throat and scent glands all exposed as he drank. His adam’s apple bobbed, eyes closed, before he opened them back up to make a ‘ah’ sound.

“Thanks, Allan.”

Fischer tried not to stare, but it was pretty useless. Roberto was gorgeous, there was no way around it, and clearly the bond breaking treatment was working, otherwise he wouldn’t be feeling himself respond quite like this. Didn’t matter- he’d have to get a grip if he was hosting the boy. He caught himself and felt his cheekbones heat up, and laughed it off by getting his cigarettes from his jeans pocket. “Do you smoke? Can’t remember if I asked before,” he remarked, lighting one up.

“Yes, please. I haven’t had a right good smoke in what seems like ages,” Roberto answered, grinning when Allan laughed like that. So very handsome. So utterly striking. Clearing his throat, he took another drink from his bottle then set it back down with a gentle clink. The bond to Damon was very slight, and he suspected that in the next few doses he should be free, though he still had finish the bottle.

Without thinking much about it, Fischer simply handed the boy the one he’d started, and lit a new one. He took a long drink of beer and leaned back in his chair, legs spread wide as he watched Roberto. “Were you in school back home?” he asked. Poor kid. He knew most omegas weren’t given much opportunity in some parts of the world, but things were a big more liberal in countries like Denmark, where they treated the sexes more equally.

“Father did his best to homeschool me, but it didn’t last for long, not when I started developing and all. I was too moody I ‘spose,” Roberto explained, then placed the smoke between his lips. He took a drag and could just taste Allan on it, which made his skin buzz. He had to watch it, he could already feel his walls contracting as though he were about to start getting slick. “Um so I bet you went all the way in school, huh?”

The detective's lips curled upwards at the question, so innocently asked and yet -  _ not _ . He deliberately avoided Roberto’s eyes and chuckled. “Well, that’s quite a...uh...I’m going to take the high road on that one. Yes, I graduated but went straight to National Police College and my training. Always wanted to be in the American FBI. But I think I’m very happy staying here in Denmark,” he said, ashing his cigarette. “Took a holiday there once and it wasn’t for me.” He finally met Robert’s eyes and drank more of his beer, licking the froth off his lips.

Roberto hadn’t meant any offense, he just assumed that Allan had gone through all of it. For one, he was an Alpha, and two, a detective. Either way, he wondered if there wasn’t something that the handsome older man was hiding. Interesting. The boy followed the sweep of his tongue, licking his own lips in turn, then took another sip, sat down the bottle, and had a drag off his smoke. “The high road? Whatever do you mean?” he asked, raising curious brows, “I’ve never been there personally, just London, and here.”

Fischer raised both eyebrows. “When people say  _ all the way _ , they’re usually talking about, you know,” he said, waving his hands around and cracking a smirk.

“I just meant, did you  _ finish _ ,” Roberto explained, still so young. He didn’t know how else it could be taken in all honesty. He wondered if he was being laughed at, or if maybe the Alpha thought he was just another dumb Omega, like most of them.

Fischer stared at him, and he blushed a deep crimson. “Oh...no...that...uhhh,” he stammered. Wiping a hand over he face, he chuckled. “Forgive me. Yes, yes. As I said, I graduated.” Smoking his cigarette down to the filter, he inhaled deeply the last of it before putting it out. “You mentioned you had a brother. Were you close?”

It occurred to Roberto then, just what Fischer had thought he’d meant. It was evident in that blush. He felt his own skin heat up and darken then, all the way up to the tips of his nearly pointed ears. The Omega giggled, stubbing out his cigarette. “Nothing to be sorry for, I just… well,” he rubbed his smooth jaw, and then nodded. “Yes. Right. I do in fact. We were. I miss him greatly. Do you have any siblings?”

He nodded. “A brother, yeah, but we haven’t spoken since I went into the force. I’m not close with my family unfortunately, so I know what it’s like, I guess, to be on your own.” He smelled the rise in temperature on the boy’s skin even from where he was, and if almost made him salivate. The treatment must be working for him to respond like that. He coughed and lit another smoke up to distract himself.

“Sorry to hear,” Roberto said, watching the way Allan’s lips moved as he smoked. When he spoke again, his voice cracked, and he had to cross his arms to cover his erect nipples. “The beer,” he began, realizing how silly that sounded, and how he’d pretty much blurted it out, “it’s good.”

The Omega began to laugh at himself, and he drew a breath, which gave him more of that Alphan scent. He was drowning in it, in Allan. “Oh bloody hell,” he murmured to himself, without thinking.

Fischer was more than feeling it as well, noticing everything from those taut nipples to the rosiness of his cheeks, the dewy glow over his beautiful skin, how wet his lips were from all that licking, and his scent. Especially his scent, like sweet berries, moist and rich. He even detected a hint of slick, and Fischer knew he needed to put some distance between them quickly. “Oh, yeah it is good. In fact, I’m nearly out. Why don’t you stay here, unpack, get comfortable, make yourself at home? I think I’m going to go run and get some more.” He got up and went for his keys and leather jacket. “Need anything?” he asked, looking back to Roberto.

Roberto met Allan’s eyes after looking him up and down. He was so handsome and he felt a bit more slick trickle between his cheeks, his cocklet hardening in his pants. “Um, no thank you. Nothing at all,” he answered, keeping his hands in his lap. “Beer sounds good. I think I’ll dash into the loo and have a soak if you don’t mind?”

He’d have a soak, and release some of that tension while the Alpha was gone, hopefully that would help.

“Yeah I don’t mind. Anything you want. Be back soon,” Fischer remarked and headed to his car.

The cop had gotten in his fair share of trouble before. He’d had  _ indiscretions  _ with married people, a journalist, a suspect, very nearly with a coworker. But, he did on occasion have self control. Having this boy living here was going to require a lot of it if he was going to keep living here- and the way it seemed, he might be there awhile.

When Roberto heard Allan’s car drive away, he started his bath, stripping down. One thing he did have, and had brought with him, was a knotting dildo. He’d known from when he left Damon he’d need it and up until now, save for one time when he first got to the hotel in Denmark, he’d not used it. Sinking into the warm, sudsy water, he firstly dipped under to wet his hair, then turned on his side in the tub, holding the edge of it for leverage. With his free hand, he gripped the toy and slowly slipped inside, letting out a low, but soft mewl. It felt amazing, and the faux knot tapped his inner rim, and his g-spot wonderfully. Not as well as an Alpha’s cock and knot, naturally, but hopefully this would help.

After just a few minutes, water was sloshing, a few drops spilling as he moaned and panted. Slick was leaking copiously, the scent filling the bathroom, and likely the rest of the nearby areas; the boy was close. Just a bit longer and he was coming, out his hole and the tip of his pink cocklet, gasping and crying out. “Allan, oh Alpha!” he heard himself say, and he hoped that the detective wasn’t back yet. His body latched onto the knot, even if it was futile and then carefully Roberto relax as the contractions ebbed, pulling the toy free with a sigh. It did help somewhat.

All that was left to do now was to drain the water and have a proper shower. He just had to calm down and stop lusting after Allan, especially when he was sure the Alpha didn’t want him anyway.

***

Fischer felt his head clear as he drove away; the trip to the store was just what he needed to sort himself out. He picked up some snacks, pastries, beer, an extra pack of smokes, and drove back, window rolled down letting the fresh air whip against him pleasantly.

As soon as he parked and stepped outside, the shift in the air was palpable, and he groaned to himself. The scent of omegan slick was thick, and he found himself carrying the bags inside hastily to breathe in more of it. It was an addictive smell, one that made him hard almost instantly.

Just as he got in the door and closed it quietly, he heard Roberto crying out his name, and he sagged against the wall, panting. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself.

Quickly unzipping his trousers, he took his thick Alphan cock in his hand and began jerking himself painfully hard and fast. Squeezing his eyes shut, the vision of the nubile, gorgeous boy filled his mind. He rubbed a calloused palm over his length, brushing a thumb over the head and pulling his foreskin down, the silky flesh coated and slippery with pre come that dripped generously down. He bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud, tugging harder as the sound and scent of Roberto filled every corner of the house. Finally as the boy climaxed so did he, his knot inflating uselessly and seed spilling down his pant leg.

Panicked, he hastily grabbed a towel from the counter and tried to clean it up, but quickly abandoned the effort to run down the hall and change. He escaped to his bedroom and closed the door, hoping somehow the boy wouldn’t smell him.

Roberto didn’t notice anything. Not until he was dried off and dressed in his loose fitting pajama bottoms, a white tank over that. He walked out and was hit with the scent of Allan’s spend. Now it was his turn to fall back against the wall. The Omega trembled, taking in deep breathes. And he was back where he started before his bath. Oh well. He’d need to start looking for an Alpha soon, yes. Maybe in a few days though, he needed to get settled.

Quickly, he traversed down the hall to his own sleeping area, and put away his dirty clothes before going back towards the kitchen to look for food.

Cleaned up and changed, Fischer casually made his way back out to the kitchen, running a hand through his long dark hair when he saw Roberto again.  _ Play it cool, _ he thought to himself. “Oh, hej hej. Brought snacks in case you get hungry, got a frozen pizza too. You get all settled?” he remarked, putting things away from the bags. He pulled out two fresh beers and opened one for Roberto, assuming he might want one.   

Roberto did. He took it with a smile, his hair still damp, with just the slightest hint of a blush coloring that alabaster skin. “Hello there. I did, yes. Thanks,” he answered, looking at Fischer’s mouth. It was useless, even if the Alpha desired him, it was just biological, right? A man like Allan couldn’t want someone like him. Honestly, it was like Randall had said: No one is going to want a used up Omega. Shaking that thought, he smiled. “I’ll take you up on that. Are you going to eat too?”

Fischer couldn’t shake the echo of Roberto mewling out his name at his climax the way he had, and the scent of his slick was still in his nose, on his tongue. “I should eat, I can definitely eat, though I gotta start watching it. I can always eat,” he laughed, slapping his belly while he pulled out the pizza and fired up the oven. He busied himself getting the stone and getting it all ready.

Was Allan grooming himself in front of him? Roberto wondered idly. He watched the Alpha as he nursed his beer. “I think you look perfect,” he said, then cleared his throat, trying to knock that dreamy tinge right away. “So I wonder, are there many singles clubs around here?”

Fischer whipped around at that, almost defensively. “What?!” he crowed with alarm. “Why would you ask that? That seems a bit soon don’t you think? You have no need for that! Your bond isn’t even broken yet!” he protested vehemently, stopped in the middle of preheating the oven, oblivious to how ridiculously possessive he sounded, the only thought in his mind was  _ No! Mine! No! Mine! NO! MINE!  _ His cheekbones were ruddy with his sudden emotion over the idea.  _ “SINGLES CLUB?!”  _ he uttered one more time in disbelief.

Roberto nearly dropped his beer from the Alpha’s ire. It made him want to cower, offer his neck, and apologize. That was the innate Omegan response, but he wasn’t like every Omega. “I... It’s nearly broken,” he insisted, knowing that likely with the one or two more doses, he’d be in the clear.” He took a few chugs of his beer. “Look, I just thought I’d be out of your hair sooner. I like it here…I like you, but you….”

The Omega trailed off. He couldn’t say that he thought Allan liked him but was too ashamed to try anything. “You have your work and I’m sure you don’t want some used up Omega taking up all of your free time… that’s… that’s all I meant, Allan.”

Fischer took a deep breath and started to say, “No,” but then put the pizza in the oven, set the timer, grabbed his beer and sat down. He lit a cigarette and offered one to Roberto. “No, Roberto, that’s not at all true. Not...not about you anyway. You don’t even know me. I’m trouble, I have a dangerous job...you have your whole life ahead of you.” He licked his lips and looked the boy up and down. “You know I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested, but…”

Roberto passed on the cigarette, not being a heavy smoker but just here and there. He smiled his thanks though, and chugged more beer. He realized what the Alpha had said and felt his entire body heat up. “You’re… interested?” he asked, batting long inky lashes at Allan, “but… but what? And I don’t know you but I want to. I don’t think you’re trouble either. I’ve been around trouble.”

Fischer cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “I’ve got eyes. You must know you’re absolutely stunning. That stuff you think about nobody wanting you is completely wrong. They would be lining up for you...but I’m just concerned is all, for you…”

Roberto purred. Just barely audible as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it to the side and out of his face to show off his eyes. Even if he did still have signs of the fight he’d had with Randall present, but fading. “You’re easy on the eyes yourself, you know? Downright smashing actually. But thank you,” he said softly, drinking more beer, starting to feel the effects since he’d not eaten yet. “I feel safer here, with you, than I ever have before.”

A low growl came from Fischer’s throat at the display, his beryl gaze drifting over the boy. “The treatment must be working,” he huffed, blushing and looking away bashfully. “ _ If _ you find  _ me _ attractive.” He finished his smoke for a few seconds with a pause and then looked back up at him. “I’m glad you feel safe. I wouldn’t let anyone harm you.”  

Roberto walked closer to Allan and touched his arm softly at the growl, licking his lips as he tipped his head up to look into his eyes once more. “I know you wouldn’t,” he said confidently, his free hand setting the beer down as the scent of pizza filled the kitchen. “I thought you were handsome before my treatment if I’m honest.”

Fischer let Roberto get close, not moving away, and met his gaze full on. The effect was dizzying, and it was very clear in both scent and sight the two were being drawn together. Fischer probably had the more practiced control of the two, and even then God knew his reputation for denying himself temptation was fucking god awful. “Did you, then, eh?” he said reflectively, smirking cockily.

“Mhm,” Roberto hummed softly, biting his own lower lip as he let his fingers trail up Allan’s chest. He was starting to get slick, and it was clear to him then that he was undeniably drawn to the Alpha. The bond from Damon was waning.  The boy was not one to deny himself anything either, or he hadn’t been, prior to his soon to be ex-Alpha. “Allan…”

The Dane boldly reached out to brush his fingertips down Roberto’s soft, rosy cheek and down to his jaw, where he thumbed over the skin and his eyes drifted to those succulent lips. He could smell the arousal on the boy, pungent, sweet and irresistible, it had changed completely since that first night in the jewelry shop. “Hmmm?” He hummed in question.

“Please… kiss me,” Roberto pled, and turned his face to capture Allan’s thumb. He suckled it gently, slick wetting his underwear thickly. He looked into the Alpha’s eyes as he suckled, his lips forming a tight seal as his hands went to the older man’s waist. It was only his first night there, but it was to be expected with a pull as strong as they had, and with a barely there, fragment of a bond. The boy finally popped off, and waited to see if the detective would give in or recoil, but not before leaning over to turn off the oven so the pizza wouldn’t burn.

Watching that sensual pout and feeling that wet tongue was all the impetus it took. Fischer wrapped his hand around the back of Roberto’s head and turned his own, boldly taking his mouth in a rough kiss. He huffed a moan as he sucked the boy’s tongue, moving to brace his head with his other hand. Roberto felt dizzy from the sheer power of it all and he mewled, the sound reverberating from his throat and seemingly coming from his whole body. He wrenched his fingers into the Alpha’s shirt, fisting there to keep himself from losing his balance. Not that he could with Allan holding him. It was so good, so hot, so needed.

The Omega moved in sync with the Alpha, his hips rolling just before he hooked a leg around the back of Allan’s, moaning as slick flowed abundantly.

Fischer slipped both hands down, over his back, to the small of his waist and finally to his ass. The way the boy responded to him, open and raw want, brought out a growl from low in his throat, and he kneaded Roberto’s firm, round cheeks, lifting his thigh higher and pressing him against the counter. “Fuck...Roberto,” he gasped when he pulled away to breathe.

Roberto wrapped both hands around Allan’s neck, canting his head to the side so that he could taste him again. He ground his groin as much as he could against the Alpha, tongue slipping in and out, round and around, slick wetting through his underwear to his jeans now. “Alpha…please,” he begged, calling him that for the first time. He opened his eyes and looked right into those fierce, sexy amber hues. “ _ Please.. _ ”

That word awoke a beast in the detective, and he kissed all the way up and down the boy’s neck, hard and bruising kisses, until he reached his mouth. He pulled up his tee shirt, pressing calloused palms over the silky smooth skin of his belly and chest, and brushed his thumbs over his nipples. Grinding his hips against Roberto’s, he touched everywhere, everything he could. “Counter or floor?” he whispered roughly.

“Both,” Roberto whispered back, his voice cracking with a moan as Allan’s hands explored his body. He slipped his fingers under Allan’s shirt, moving around front to find that nest of fur between those muscular pecs. The Omega moaned an ‘Oh’ at what he found, clashing their lips together once more as he kneaded the muscle beneath his palms, utterly soaked between his cheeks. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you the first time.”

The thick scent of slick was heavy in the air between them, and Fischer pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and kicked his shoes off, kissing the boy desperately between each movement. Unzipping Roberto’s fly, he didn’t bother to remove them before he skated his hands inside the fabric of his underwear and caught the two globes of his ass in each hand, pulling them apart as one finger tapped his eager little hole and found copious wetness there. “Oh fuck, you’re so so wet…”

“Mhm,” Roberto mewled, the sound breathy and needy as he rubbed up against and into the Alpha much like a cat in heat. He wasn’t in heat, but it nearly felt like it; the amount of desire he felt was like no other he’d ever experienced before. Toeing off his own shoes, he reached down and unbuckled Allan’s belt, then undid his fly, slipping his lithe hand down the front to grasp the detective's large cock. “Oh, Allan, you’re…. fuck , you’re so big.”

Fischer smirked at that, preening under the praise, and picked the naked boy up easily, setting his ass on the counter. “Well then you won’t mind if I do a little of this first, hmm?” he said in a deep voice before descending between his legs, licking down thick thighs to lap up the slick leaking from his beautiful, pink little hole. Moaning, he cursed in Danish. “For helvede, fuck, god you taste so fucking good,” he said, suckling one fat, furry ball and rolling it around on his tongue before dipping his tongue back inside for more.   

One hand gripped the edge of the counter as his ass was off the edge of the counter, just enough so his cheeks could be spread and his hole accessed. The Omega moaned, some might even say, whorishly, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Damon never did that. He’d never experienced that at all. “Alpha!” Roberto cried out, his pink cocklet twitching as more slick flooded Allan’s tongue; the boy trembled, his smooth chest rising and falling with each ragged, husky breath. “Oh my god…”

Fischer lapped at his hole, licking the seam from beneath his balls all the way up the front ridge of his little cocklet, proud and erect, jutting out from a nest of dark hair. Suckling the tip, he took him down all the way to the root while he began working a finger in and out slowly. “God I can’t wait to be inside you. So tight and perfect,” he said after popping off his cock.

“Please, I… oh please fuck me,” Roberto moaned out, his whole body burning with the heated fires of passion. His sapphiric blues lit up, nearly glowing with lust as he whined needily, his hips writhing as much as they could given that he was on his back on the countertop.

Fischer tugged him up and lifted him by his hips to the stand, just long enough to pull him to the floor. Laying him down, he crawled on top, leaving hard kisses all the way up his lithe, hairless, beautiful body. There were bruises from his fight with Randall, and he was gentle with him, simply so he wouldn’t hurt him. As he reached his mouth, he situated himself between the boy’s thighs, rutting their cocks together as he fed from his mouth. “You want this?” he asked roughly, grinding against him rhythmically.

Roberto answered by reaching to grasp Allan’s muscular ass, working his hips under the big, handsome Alpha. He could feel the slick dribbling between his own fleshy mounds, heart racing with anticipation. “Y-yes. I do. I’ve… I’ve never wanted anything more,” he said, his jaw shifting and lips forming a perfectly accented ‘O’. The Omega kissed him again, his nostrils flaring almost regally with arousal as he licked every part of the inside of the detective’s smokey, beer tinged mouth.

The Dane raised himself up and knelt between his thighs, hiking one to rest on his shoulder. Looking into the boy’s eyes, he positioned the fat head of his cock over Roberto’s entrance, and teasing him a few times, at last thrust inside. Hot, sweet slick enveloped him in an impossibly tight grip, and he groaned deep at the feeling. “Ahh… Fuck...R-Roberto…”

Roberto’s hands flew to Allan’s biceps, tracing the bulging tricep there as he let out a long, loud moan. His gaze never faltered as his body accomodated the Alpha’s large cock. It was a very tight fit, and burned for just a few seconds before the pleasure washed over him in a wondrous wave. He gazed at him, totally smitten and pulled in, much like his body was pulling in Allan each and every time. “Allan, oh gods, yes. More please…”

Deep and slow, Fischer rolled his hips, filling the boy and then pulling out, dragging his cock over and over his sensitive gland. His tongue traced red lips and inside, sucking Roberto’s tongue and tasting every corner. There wasn’t any part of the Omega that wasn’t a decadent, earthy sweetness, and he felt like he was drowning in him. Arms on either side of his curly head, he increased his pace, following the moans and pleas.

“Yes, Mmm. Allan,  _ Alpha _ …” Roberto mewled, his hole pulsing hotly around the girth of Allan’s impressive cock. His breathing increased with the pace of how he was being fucked, and he knew he’d never felt pleasure like this before. He was being taken over, consumed so to speak, and he didn’t want it to ever end. The boy moved his legs and wrapped them around the detective's waist instead, heels digging into the top of Fischer’s ass; he clung to him, sweat covering his skin, curls sticking to his brow. “You feels so bloody good.”

Fischer's ragged pants and deep grunts of pleasured vibrated through him as he buried his face in Roberto’s neck, teeth scraping over delicate skin, licking at the healed scar of his mating bite. “I want to erase everything done to you, make you forget,” he huffed, not truly aware of what he was saying, but caught up in the moment, dragged into this overwhelming desire coursing through him. The slapping sound of bare skin echoed in the tiled room as he began to pound into him, muscular olive thighs against creamy pale ones.

“Oh yes, Alpha,” Roberto groaned, his fingers slipping into dark strands. He raked his nails down Allan's back, heat churning in his core, as his prostate was tapped and battered perfectly. In that moment he wasn't thinking if his past. Just this. Them. It was perfect in every way. “Please don't stop. Harder. I want you to replace all the bad until it's only you.”

Fischer hiked both legs over his shoulders, nearly bending the omega in half to get just the right angle. Spitting in his palm, he wrapped a big hand around the boy’s cock and began to jerk him off, eager to feel him come undone while he was inside. “I’m going to fill you and knot you, beautiful, beautiful Roberto, “ he whispered, beads of sweat dripping from his brow onto the boy beneath him.

“Please do,” Roberto moaned, over and over, finding that he nearly wasn’t able to stop with just how amazing it felt. Despite the position, which he loved, he was still holding the Alpha’s gaze, missing the feel of his mouth near his scarred neck. Maybe one day….

Well he wouldn’t think about that for now. Right now, it was just about this, about what they were feeling. The boy’s hole began to throb, as well as his latch. His body was wanting that knot, and that, coupled with the insistent battering to his prostate and the hand on his cock, and he couldn’t control it any longer. He came with a wordless shout, his jaw moving, mouth twist in pleasure as slick flooded the Dane’s cock, and come shot out of his own smaller one. “Allan!”

Fischer leaned down over the top of the boy and captured his mouth as he came, growling wordlessly. He held him as his climax took over and he exploded into the tight chamber of his body, his knot swelling and sealing them together as he rocked into his body. Panting hard he finally found his voice again. “Ahh, allerkæreste, Roberto...my god…” he gasped, gently rolling them both onto their sides facing one another. “You’re fucking amazing. Wow.”

Roberto basked in the blissful afterglow of their coupling and of being knotted and bred. He purred, nosing against Fischer sweetly, grinning at him. “You are too, Allan. Mm… I could get used to this. You’re… “ the boy trailed off, and instead leaned forward to kiss the Alpha, hooking his arm and leg carefully around him, just… breathing together.

Fischer was high on the chemistry between them as well. He was sure the boy was the best lover he’d ever had...in a way he couldn’t have imagined. “I could get used to it too. Sorry we...uh...I know the floor isn’t very comfortable,” he smiled sheepishly and slid his arm under Roberto’s head. “This...you...hmmmm…” he too left it unsaid, smiling blissed out at the boy.

“It’s perfect,” Roberto sighed happily, smiling and then kissed Allan back. Fischer was perfect, and the boy was entirely taken with him. They’d eat after, for now, locked together like this? It was all the lost Omegan boy had ever wanted. Could this be fate? Time would tell, Bellini supposed, there was plenty of time to figure that out. Right now, they’d bask in the afterglow together until the Alpha’s knot went down.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~ Fischer had carried the boy to his bed in the spare office that would be his room when he fell asleep. He debated taking him to his own bed, but something bothered him about that, and he wound up falling asleep himself out on the sofa. When he woke he was stiff and had a headache; going into the bathroom, he took some aspirin and got in the shower. 

He wiped the steam from the mirror and carefully shaved as he thought about what had happened. Fuck. Maybe he’d made a mistake giving in to his instincts and bedding the boy. Poor kid was starved for affection, his hormones jacked up from the treatments. He deserved better than this, and not only that, Fischer couldn’t afford the complexities of taking a mate right now. He was in the prime of his career, well, what was left of it after all the mistakes he’d made. He was trying to pick up the pieces of his mistakes. Impulsivity, his temper, his weakness for temptation, they were all his downfalls as the hot headed black sheep of his unit. He was pretty sure sleeping with someone he’d rescued was not behavior of a chief or captain.

He sighed and dried off, making his way to his bedroom to get dressed. Had he fucked up? He grimaced and quietly walked out to the kitchen to put on some coffee while he smoked.

Roberto woke up sore, pleasantly sore. He smiled as he stretched, realizing he was in his bed. Sitting up, hair tousled and in his eyes, he yawned, then stood. Why hadn’t Allan taken him to  _ his _ bed? Why was he waking up alone? That was enough to make his smile drop. But maybe, he thought, maybe it was just his hormones. Maybe it was just that Allan didn’t want to presume?

The Omega went to the bathroom and got dressed after a shower, then went into the kitchen to get some coffee. When he saw the Alpha, instinctively, he wanted to go over and scent mark him, be held. He smiled and neared him. “Hey,” he said softly, looking at the detective with big hopeful blue eyes. “Good morning.”

Those eyes. Fischer took one look and felt himself begin to be pulled towards the boy. He felt it right in his chest, a fullness, a brightness. Heat. Looking down at his smoke, he smiled almost shyly as he tried to collect himself. “Good morning. Did you sleep well, skat?” he asked, the affectionate name slipping from his mouth before he had time to second guess it.

Roberto walked over and made himself a cup coffee, then pursed his lips to blow on it as he looked at Allan. “I did,” he smiled, blushing up to the tips of his ears, which were sticking out in front of tucked strands of hair. He didn’t know exactly what ‘skat’ meant, but he assumed it was affectionate. “I would have slept better in your bed though.”

Fischer huffed a chuckle, wiping a hand over his face. What the hell was he supposed to say to a line like that? God, those eyes. Those lips. Those adorable ears. “Oh, my bed isn’t much to speak of,” he chuckled, dancing around the innuendo as best he could. “You hungry?”

The boy furrowed his brows, surprised Allan hadn’t scented or kissed him yet. He walked over to the table with his mug and plopped down, sighing. “Yes, quite peckish actually,” he replied, watching the Alpha. “Allan… I…. “

Roberto chewed his lower lip, then sipped his coffee. “Are you alright?”

Fischer’s gold eyes flickered over the boy. “Yes, I’m fine. Ah, I wanted to just get this out of the way, first. I’m sorry about my...uhh...lack of self control in taking advantage of you last night, Roberto,” he said quietly. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

The Omegan boy sat his coffee mug down. He cut his eyes up to meet those amber ones and swallowed. There was pain in them, and anger. “ _ Advantage _ of me….?” So Allan regretted it. That explained a lot. He crossed his lithe arms and leaned back in the chair. “You didn’t hurt me, and I’ll have you know I rather enjoyed last night. It was mutual. You didn’t bloody take advantage of me. If you regret it, then just say so. Don’t make me out to be some….some fucking victim.”

Fischer set his jaw and nodded, meeting the boy’s gaze. “While I’m glad you...feel that way, surely you must know that  _ can’t  _ happen again. Roberto-I’m an officer, and I’ve been entrusted with your safety and well being. It’s not exactly ethical to…” he drifted off, taking another drink of coffee.

“So you _ do _ regret it,” Roberto said, his tone sharp though inwardly he felt a wave of hurt. It was hard not to whine and cry, as per his Omegan nature, but he overcame it. Instead he made a snarky face and laughed sarcastically. “Oh but ethics weren’t a  factor last night when you had your knot buried deep in me.”

Standing up so hard the chair fell over. Roberto took his coffee. “I’m going to my room. I don’t want you to have to feel anymore remorse for sleeping with a used up Omega like myself, and what’s more, I’ve lost my appetite!”

Roberto went into his makeshift room and slammed the door, locking it before he laid on the bed and began to sob. A few things were clear to him now. No one would ever want him, and the bond to Damon was finally, completely broken… just like his heart was.

Fischer groaned, both hands in his hair, and finally pounded a fist into the table in an effort to avoid running after the kid. What the hell was he supposed to do? Everything in his being told him to go after him and comfort him, claim him. But that would be selfish. This was proving to be a disaster, and he didn’t know what to do.

The scent of the Omega’s distress was driving him up the wall. Finally, he grabbed his smokes and keys and left, deciding maybe it was best if he cleared out for awhile. He scribbled a note to Roberto telling him he was sorry and that none of what the boy had said was true. He was trying to avoid hurting him. Fischer was no good to anyone. The boy came out a when he heard the door slam shut. He read the note. Right. Sure. He just figured it was yet another tactic. A police method to calm the shaken Omega. Roberto made a decision. He went to the bathroom to get dressed and changed.

Wearing his black leather jacket, jeans, and his blue flannel, he headed out, after leaving Allan a note that he wouldn’t be home until later that night. Honestly, he just needed some air. Some space to think. Randall had been right, unfortunately. But still, he needed comfort, and from an Alpha, so after walking about a few hours, well, more like four hours in total, the sun started to prepare for descension.

Before he knew it, he was walking up to a bar, Theta, he decided to go in. Roberto had no cash, but he also figured someone would buy him a drink. Someone who didn’t know his past. Someone who didn’t see him as a waste. At least not until they’d smelled him. His scent was sweet again, but with a bite. The hint of a sour tinge that indicated that he’d been mated, bonded, and then had that bond broken.

Walking into the bar, which wasn’t crowded due to the early evening hour, he sat down atop the barstool. He was barely even situated when he caught the scent of an Alpha. From his periphery he saw a muscular, dark haired man gawking at him. The Omega turned to look.

“Hello there, little bird,” the stranger said, his tone surprisingly soft and breathy for an Alpha. Roberto thought that it was strange, given how very testosterone-laden he seemed.

“Hi,” Roberto replied, looking at the man through dark, wispy lashes. He flashed a smile when he saw the man coming to sit next to him.

“I… would like to buy you a drink, if that’s alright?” the man said, then took a bow just before he sat. “I’m Matthew Brown, but I’d prefer it if you call me Matt.”

Roberto turned towards Matthew. “I’m Roberto. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matt, and yes, that would be right proper. I’m quite parched.”

Matthew gestured for the bartender, who came over, and Roberto ordered two fingers of whiskey, neat.

“Thank you,” Roberto said, noting that the man wasn’t overly talkative, but his eyes… well they were striking, if not intense.

“You’re welcome, little bird,” Matthew said, then took a drink of the beer he’d ordered. “I have to ask, and I hope you don’t mind, but what is someone as beautiful as you, doing here alone?”

Roberto chuckled, taking a sip when his drink was set on the napkin. “I don’t know really, I just needed a drink.”

Matthew flared his nostrils, taking a whiff, which told the Omega that he’d smell the broken bond, and maybe even Allan, despite the shower.

“You’re not like other Omegas, are you, Roberto? You’ve had your wings damaged, but you still want to fly. I can relate to that. I - we - don’t need what everyone else does, do we?”

That was interesting. The boy furrowed his brows, trying to piece together the peculiar puzzle that this Alpha was presenting. He was different too. He was also handsome. Not like Allan, but the detective had made his choice, and Roberto was certain he’d have to leave there soon, and only after what, two days?

“I suppose I’m not. I guess… well, I guess you’re right, Matt. You always see a lot about people you just meet? Or am I just that easy to read?” Roberto asked, leaning closer to scent Matt, which made the Alpha flex his muscles, scenting in turn.

“You could say I can sense certain things, sometimes. I feel like we met this evening for a reason. Maybe after we finish our drinks, we go for a walk?”

Roberto swallowed the rest of his drink, then stood up. He wasn’t one to do this, but what did he have to lose? No one else wanted him. “Look at that… I’ve just finished mine. I suggest you do the same before I get bored,” he flirted cheekily.

Matthew threw the money on the table, chugged his beer, and with a smile, stood and offered his arm. “Let’s go.”

***

Fischer was at the station, typing up reports when LaCour came in and sat in the chair opposite him. “Seems late for you to be here working. How’s Roberto?” he asked, sensing something was wrong with his old friend.

Fischer rolled his eyes and sighed, lighting a fresh smoke. “Yeah, I fucked that up good,” he said, shaking his head in shame.

Thomas waited for Allan to feel comfortable enough to continue, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. They were old mates, kept nothing from each other.

Finally, Thomas spoke again. “You slept with him,” he said flatly.

“You read me like a book,” Fischer groaned. “There was just a pull between us, I couldn’t resist it, and he seemed like he needed it so badly, needed someone, and it just…”

“Is it really the worst thing in the world, Allan? Really? You have this horrible opinion of yourself that absolutely no one else does, and it’s held you back your whole life.”

“You know Ulf does,” Fischer interrupted.

“Fuck Ulf. He looks down on everybody. Look how hard he treats his own daughter. That’s who he is. He’s a miserable bastard. You have to stop looking at yourself that way.”

“So you’re saying I should mate with Roberto?”

“I’m saying he could do much worse, and if you have feelings for him, why not?” La Cour examined his friend carefully. “Do you? Have feelings for him?”

Fischer took a long drag off his cigarette. “I don’t know. Difficult to say with all the hormones raging between us. I don’t even think he’s fully done with his treatments.”

La Cour reached across the table and tapped his friend’s hand. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Get to know the kid, and if you like each other, why not? You can have a family in this line of work. Ingrid does.”

"I’ve seen too many families split up because of what this job does to people,” Fischer protested. 

“Is it that, or are you afraid of falling in love?” Thomas asked pointedly.

Allan grimaced, knowing he was right.

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

***

Roberto spent all that evening with Matthew, laughing and getting to know each other. The Omega was surprised that the Alpha didn’t try to fuck him straight away - which was common. There was something about Matthew though, something that reminded him a little of Randall. Matt seemed nice enough but there was… instability behind his wild eyes, a darkness? The boy laughed it off to himself, he was likely just suspicious of anyone new due to Damon.

It was almost eleven at night, and they ended the evening at the park. Matt boldly hooked his arm around Roberto’s slim shoulders.

“You are rare. Strong for an Omega, especially now that you’ve explained to me what you’ve been through. You need…. Someone worthy of you,” Matt said, his eyes worshipful as he gazed at the young man. “We’re hawks, you and me. The little birds pick on a single hawk on a wire. Can you imagine what might happen if the hawks started working  _ together _ ?

Roberto looked at Matt. That was strange. He didn’t feel like a hawk. Maybe one with all the feather’s gone.

“I…”

Matthew leaned in then and cupped Roberto’s jaw, nearing his mouth. The boy responded with a subtle nod and closed his eyes. The kiss was soft, their lips slotting together nicely. It wasn’t like with Allan, but he wasn’t interested, so he let the kiss deepen.

***

He wasn’t home, and Fischer was worried after he read the note he’d left. It was nearing midnight. Fischer sensed something was wrong. He called the boy, anxiously waiting as the phone rang.

Roberto and Matt were making out heavily, the Alpha had him against a tree, a muscular arm bracketing his head. The boy almost didn’t hear his phone, he was so caught up. Admittedly, he spent a lot of it, thinking of Allan.

“Wait,” Roberto whispered, once he’d gotten Matt’s tongue out of his mouth. “Let me answer this.”

Matthew and Roberto were both panting, but the Alpha stepped back, hands going into his pocket. He gestured his answer.

_ “H-hello,” _ Roberto answered, still catching his breath. He cleared his throat. _ “I mean, um, hey, Allan.” _

_ “Where are you? I’ve been worried? Where are you right now?”  _  he demanded, immediately detecting the panting of two people there.  _ Fuck, _ he thought to himself. Of course, he couldn’t exactly blame the boy, but he had to put a stop to it right away.

_ “I’m at the park on fourth. With a friend,” _ Roberto answered, moving a few feet away so that Allan wouldn’t hear the other Alpha. That is, if he hadn’t already. Matt watched, silently.  _ “I left you a note. I don’t know why you’re pretending to care all of the sudden. I wagered you’d be pleased I was out of your hair. I’m sure it eases your conscious.” _

Fischer was furious with himself. “ _ I was too hasty pushing you away so fast, but there’s still much to discuss, it’s...it’s not something I’m going to talk about on the phone with god knows who over there,”  _ he said, already in the car and driving towards the park. “ _ I’m heading your way. Stay on the phone with me so I know you’re safe.”  _ He was driving way too fast, but he knew these roads like the back of his hand and he didn’t trust whatever stranger the boy had picked up.

_ “What?” _ Roberto asked, a bit incredulous. He almost hung up. The nerve. But his heart was racing. Was Allan changing his mind. Matthew stepped closer, and the Omega backed up.  _ “Um sure, yes. I understand.” _

Matthew took the phone out of Roberto’s hand, and hung up before he could protest.

“What the bloody hell, Matt?”

With big blue eyes Matt grinned, running his free hand up his own chest. When he spoke, it was soft, with a tinge of danger. “He doesn’t deserve you. I could… smell him on you before. What we can have? It surpasess anything anyone else could try to bring to our nest.”

“Right. So I should go. It was nice, Matt. I’m sorry, truly, but I’m confused right now, okay?”

“Let me help you,” Matthew suggested, and walked Roberto back against the tree, he leaned in and kissed the boy’s neck, then bore his Alphan fangs. “Now, this will hurt but then we’ll be together, flying high, always.”

“No! Stop!” Roberto yelled, just before Matt clapped a gently hand over the Omega’s mouth.

“Shh, don’t fight,” he whispered. “You’ll see things clearly soon. This other Alpha, he is Judas. We will take care of him later.”

Matthew leaned in, pressing his muscular body against the Omega’s smaller one, and took a big whiff, preparing to bond them together.

***

“ _ FUCK _ !!” Fischer shouted when the phone went dead, dialing him back immediately, but it went to voicemail. He just knew it was the Alpha with him. He took each turn faster than the one before in his little car, willing the engine to go faster and gripping the wheel for all he was worth as he shifted gears and sped into town to the park.

He had no clue if he would be too late; it had been at least ten minutes since the phone had been disconnected on him. He slid sideways into an empty space along the sidewalk and jumped out, hitting the pavement running. It was dark, but he let his senses guide him, the scent of a very distraught Omega being his primary focus.

“Roberto!” he called out, hoping that hearing his voice would elicit a cry from him.

Roberto couldn’t, Matthew’s hand was over his mouth, but fortunately the other Alpha was taking his time about biting him. It was as though he enjoyed feeling the Omega squirm and fight.

Matthew was about to bite. He didn’t want to risk anyone stopping him. “It’s okay, little bird. You’ll see why and thank me soon enough,” he said, as Roberto’s scent turned sour and began to permeate the park. A clear sign of distress even if he couldn’t cry out.

Fischer detected the scent immediately and found them a minute later. Grabbing the Alpha by the back of his neck, he violently jerked him back and punched him full force beneath the bridge of his nose. As blood gushed forth, he threw him to the ground and moved to Roberto to check him for injuries. “Are you hurt?” He asked quickly.

Roberto’s eyes were wide and he touched his neck. He’d not been bitten. Thankfully. “I’m alright,” the boy said, barely able to form the words. He saw Matthew getting up behind Allan. “Allan look out!”

It was then that Matthew kicked Allan behind the knee, making him fall, he jumped on top of him with a growl, and began to punch him as his other hand tried to fish out a tranquilizer syringe he’d intended on using with Roberto. “He’s mine! We’re destined!”

“Alpha!” Roberto cried out, an Omegan cry so powerful, it distracted Matthew, like a punch to the gut.

The cry from Roberto unleashed something animalistic in Fischer, and taking a rock in hand, he struck him hard in the temple, knocking the other man out cold. As Matthew fell limply, the syringe dropped out of his hand and Fischer quickly pulled out a handkerchief and collected it. He put it in his pocket and checked for a pulse. “He’s still alive. I’m calling for backup now. Are you injured? I’m so sorry, Roberto,” he said, gathering the boy in his arms to comfort him.

Roberto was embarrassed. He’d not even let out a cry like that in front of Damon and yet here he was doing it now. The rebellious side of him wanted to push Allan off and run away, hide from the humiliation, but oh god it felt so good to be in his arms again. The Omega nuzzled into the Alpha’s neck, purring as he scented him, sniffling. “Thank you. I’m alright.”

That was all he could think to say in that moment and then all of his feelings came out. He sobbed, hard and hot, down his cheeks against the Danish detective’s tawny skin. “I didn’t want him. I just want… I just want you.”

The nuzzling and scent of the Omega felt intoxicating, and Fischer growled and held him tighter, rubbing his chin along the boy’s neck. “I want you, too, I...I don’t know if I’m the best Alpha for you, but I want you,” he whispered, taking Roberto’s face in his hands. He kissed him then, lips against lips and tongue against tongue, desperate and passionate. He’d called for backup and knew his people would be there soon, but just feeling the boy again was what he knew they both needed.

“No more regrets?” Roberto asked, whispering the words as he gazed at Allan, his hands wrapping around his waist. It was firm, solid, but there a hint of softness there too, though not much at all. Allan was perfect. He kissed him again, Matthew still knocked out cold. “And you are… I mean I feel like we were sort of,” he laughed at himself, “oh I don’t know. I suppose maybe we were meant to meet. Maybe you think that is rubbish, but I think it’s true.”

Fischer shook his head. “I don’t know. Not sure I believe in that, but I do know that if you’re willing to accept someone, then yeah, we’re meant to be. I’ve been...I’ve been denying how I feel about you, but maybe I shouldn’t anymore,” he said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He sent a message to the station quickly, and let go of Roberto momentarily to secure Matthew in handcuffs.

Roberto looked up at Allan at that, his face vibrant, almost glowing with happiness. He missed the Alpha’s embrace already, even if he’d just let him go seconds before. “Maybe you shouldn’t. No. You clearly shouldn’t,” Roberto said with a chuckle, taking another breath. “I never meant for you to get into a fight. I haven’t even asked if you’re alright. I want to go home so I can tend to your wounds.”

A buzzing sound came from Fischer’s pocket - a text from the station assuring him that a car was only blocks away, and he quickly took Roberto back in his arms. “I’m fine. We’ll have to get the scene processed, but I’m going to get you home right away, as soon as we can. I’m not hurt though, trust me,” he grinned at the boy.

The boy’s reaction was an Omegan instinct to want to care for the Alpha. For Allan. He hoped eventually he would be his Alpha. It was strange how things had happened so quickly overall, but he just knew it was right. With a nod, he hugged Allan, smiling back at him, unaware he was being watched. That they both were. “Good. I just didn’t like seeing him hit you. It’s my fault. I thought you hated me.”

Fischer rubbed his back, shaking his head. “Hate you? No, I don’t - I couldn’t - hate you. Your reaction was normal given what I said and all you’ve been through. Yes, what you did tonight was reckless, but also completely understandable given the circumstances. I’m just sorry I drove you to that.”

“It could have been way worse…” Roberto mused, glad he’d not gone back to Matt’s apartment alone. He likely would have had a new Alpha by now. Another one he wouldn’t have wanted. The Omega kissed Allan. “Don’t leave me again. Please.”

His words were soft, and there was sincerity in them. He smiled over the Alpha’s lips. “I know we don’t know everything about one another but I mean we can figure it out, right?”

Fischer grinned at the gorgeous lad and nodded. “Of course we can, skat. We can and we will.”

Eventually, the police arrived and took Matthew away, and he was taken to the hospital to be treated for his injuries and promptly arrested for assault and attempted bond rape as soon as he recovered. Fischer took Roberto back to his apartment that same night and cleaned him up and they rested through the night, exhausted from the emotional and physical trauma of the night’s events.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Roberto was pleased to find that he was in Allan’s bed. He turned over and nuzzled into the Alpha, scenting him quietly. He was the most handsome man Roberto had ever seen. Not wanting to wake him, he carefully hooked his leg over the Dane, just watching him sleep. Of course about that time, the Omega realized he was covered in sheen of sweat, his long hair sticking to him. Roberto had a cramp then, his and he sucked in a sharp breath, unaware that his scent was sweeter. Slick trickled between his cheeks and his hole twitched. 

_ Heat. _

Likely due to the change in hormones from the bond to Damon being broken, but also from the proximity and acceptance from Fischer. Roberto mewled softly, unable to hold it back, and began to grind against the Alpha.

Fischer woke to the most delectable scent he’d ever breathed, feeling his body swelling hard before he even opened his eyes. The weight of soft but muscular limbs entwined around him felt so good, and he groaned, blindly reaching for the body and realizing with pleasure who it was. “Mmmm. Roberto,” he murmured, voice rough from sleep, and buried his nose in his wet curls, his hands roaming the nude body beside him. They’d slept naked. He didn’t remember that completely, but then they’d fallen into bed the night before so exhausted.

Waking up more, he began to notice how much sweeter and stronger the boy’s scent was. It was...different. “Are you alright, skat?”

“Allan, Alpha,” Roberto began, his lips almost ruby from the arousal. He purred and buried his nose in Fischer’s neck, fingers slipping into those dark, silky tresses to keep him there. The rolled half on him, slick dribbling between his cheeks, down to his balls. It wasn’t full heat yet, but he was practically there. Supplies would be needed. With a whiny sounding tone, he licked Allan’s scent gland. “I’m going into heat. Please, I need you. I need to make a nest.”

“Oh shit. Okay, don’t worry, I’ll get everything you need,” Fischer replied, immediately worried that if he didn’t get out of bed right away, he’d be too far gone to get out at all and get what the poor kid was about to need desperately. A heating pad for starters, pain medication for cramping, and the boy could really make a nest out of stuff around the apartment.

Already he was responding to the boy’s powerful pheromones, and he untangled himself and swung out of bed, pulling in his pants and tugging a shirt over his head. “Any specific food requests, love?”

Roberto felt the loss and pouted, but he knew they had to get ready. It would be three days of almost constant mating. He wasn’t on anything either. Bloody hell. Well it was what it was. Right now he was focused on Allan calling him  _ love _ . The Omega smiled, blushing, rolling to lay on his back. “Thank you,” he replied, scratching his jaw. “I’d love some jaffa cakes. I’ve not had any since I left to come here. I don’t know if they sell them though. If not, just anything chocolate. Please, Alpha.”  

Fisher kissed Roberto on the forehead, moaning as he did. “I will see what I can find. Just drink lots of water and stay in bed. I’ll bring a pitcher of water,” he said, doing just that and grabbing his keys. “I’m going now. I’ll be back, skat.”

“Wait!” Roberto said, not yelling but pleading. Fischer looked so handsome, so rugged. His scent was invading the Omega’s senses. Holding out his arms, he gave the detective a coy look. “Kiss me before you go?”

The boy puckered his lips, feeling needier by the minute. “Just one kiss to tide me over.”

Fischer was  _ dying _ . The pull to take Roberto then and there, knot and claim, was overwhelming, and he just wanted him so desperately. It thrummed in his veins, the desire to taste him, so he leaned down and wrapping a large hand around his jaw, licked into his mouth and kissed him possessively. “You’re mine, and I’ll be back soon.”

Roberto was feeling the same thing. He shuddered at the kiss, his hole starting to gape, readying for the large Alphan cock that awaited him. “All yours,” he whispered, and then nodded, leaning back against the pillows. His eyes didn’t leave Fischer’s until he saw him walk out of the door.

It was the hardest thing to walk out the door, but Fischer had to do it for the boy. He quickly got in the car and drove off, rubbing his face and pushing down his erection, windows rolled down to get fresh air.

***

Roughly an hour or so later, the Alpha returned, carrying an armload of grocery bags. The second he stepped out of the car, he knew something was wrong; he could smell distressed omegan scent. The kitchen door was kicked off its hinges, splintered wood everywhere. He dropped the bags in the driveway and ran inside, his sidearm drawn. “Roberto!” he shouted, but it was quiet inside. It only took a minute for him to evaluate that the boy was gone, and worse, there was a different smell in the air, a different Alpha, one he’d never detected before. Certainly wasn’t Matthew, who was still in jail.   

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

Frantic, Fischer called the station. Gaby picked up.

_ “What’s wrong, Allan?” _

_ “Roberto’s in heat and he’s been kidnapped from my fucking house. Did Brown break out?” _

_ “Certainly not that I’ve heard. How long has he been missing?” _

_ “I’ve been gone no more than sixty, seventy minutes.” _

_ “Who do you think has him?” _

_ “I don’t know. I’m coming down. Call the team. Call Ingrid.” _

_ “Yeah, okay okay, calm down, Allan. Why you so upset? We’ll find him, no one’s blaming you for anything...” _

Fischer had already hung up and was driving to the station. Fuck all of this, who the hell had kidnapped Roberto?

***

Roberto felt something wet. It wasn’t just the slick between his cheeks, or the cool chair his naked bottom was on. It was a tongue on his neck. First, the scent hit him.

Oh no.

No.

_ Gods no. _

“I’ve missed you, Roberto,” a voice said, smokey, deep, but certainly devious. That’s when the blindfold was removed. The Omega’s head hurt. He’d been knocked out. More wetness. Dried blood on his brow.

“D-Damon?”

“You remembered,” Damon said with a wicked smile, then slapped Roberto in the face, which busted his lip. The Alpha leaned forward to lick the blood and kissed him.

Roberto was silent. He wanted to cry. He wanted to whine for his Alpha to be.  

“How did you find me?”

“A broken bond doesn’t mean I wouldn’t find you. You know me better than that, my beauty. No one can keep us apart. But you don’t want me, do you?” Damon asked, giving a farce sad look.

“I’ve moved on. It’s not personal. I simply just don’t believe we belong together.”

“That’s fucking stupid to say. I thought you were smarter than that,” Damon growled, and gripped Roberto’s curls, yanking his head back to look him in the eye. “Because if I can’t have you.  _ No one _ can. Not that detective. I’ll kill him. I’ll make you watch, then after I see you through your last heat - it won’t be enjoyable - I’ll kill  _ you _ .”

“N-No, no. Please,” Roberto plead, teeth gritted from the pain of the hold on his hair and the strain in his neck. His eyes watered. “I’ll go with you, just leave Allan alone.”

“Leave Allan alone,” Damon mocked, laughing. “Foolish Omega.”

***

“I really cannot let you work on this case, Allan. The rest of us can handle it,” Ingrid said, sitting on the edge of Fischer desk in the mobile unit.

He looked up at her, eyes red-rimmed and sore looking. “You expect me to sit back and relax while god knows who has him? Hasn’t he been through enough trauma?”

“He’s in the country,” Gaby said, rushing up to Ingrid. “I mean, I don’t, I should…”

“Who? Roberto?” Fischer asked.

The blonde looked uncertainly between him and Ingrid until Ingrid nodded wearily and waived her hands. “Go on…”

“Damon.”

Fischer stood abruptly and grabbed his leather jacket. “La Cour’s on site, right? At my house? I’m going to take another look with him.” He had to get out of there, get air, do something. This was a nightmare. If Damon had him…

Ingrid nodded, knowing it would be a fool’s errand to try and stop him. “Okay, Allan, but please try and stay calm. We will find him.”

***

At his house, investigators had crime scene tape around the entire perimeter, numbered markers across the grounds indicating various bits of potential evidence. Fischer found Thomas squatting at the end of his driveway, brows furrowed in concentration as he examined something up close.

“What is it?” Fischer asked as he neared him, and squatted alongside him.

“Have you been to any construction sites lately?” La Cour asked, pulling a spare pair of rubber gloves from his pocket and handing them to the other man.

“No. Why? What are we looking at?”

“This. Stripped metal from some kind of machine. It looks like something you’d find on the floor of a welder’s shop, machine shop, construction site, anyplace that works with metal, pipe fittings maybe,” he said, looking up at Fischer.

“Very out of place here. Not many places like that around. It’s conspicuous. We need to look around and get this to the lab to find out what kind of metal it is, where it’s from.” Fischer’s voice broke at the last word, and he stood and turned around.

“Allan, what…” La Cour stood and took off one glove, placing his hand on Fischer’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“Damon’s in the country. He was spotted at the border and we think he’s the one who kidnapped Roberto.”

La Cour sighed and took an evidence bag from  his pocket. “Let’s get this back to the unit and find him.”

***

Roberto’s heat was full on now, and it had only been a few hours. Knowing he wouldn’t try to run like this, Damon laid him out on the bed, only tying his hands so he couldn’t pleasure himself. It was hard for him as an Alpha, he wanted to breed him right away, but the sadist in him won over. He smoked a cigarette and watched instead as the boy writhed, not in his mind anymore, but enough to feel pain and want.

“Please, please,” Roberto begged, his innate instincts taking over his logic. The feeling of need was so immense that it hurt. He ached. “I need…”

Allan. His Alpha to be. Not Damon, but right now, that wasn’t in his head since he was unbonded.

“You need my knot? Yes. I know. I’ll give it to you. Perhaps. Or I won’t. I want you to pine for me. You left me! You tried to…. Have me removed. You’re going to pay for that.”

Roberto sobbed and mewled, whining and writhing, sweaty atop the bed.

***

Fischer paced back and forth impatiently waiting for the phone to ring with results back on the metal shards. It was killing him, and he felt helpless. He’d questioned people, driven around, talked to folks in town, but no one had seen either Damon or Roberto. There were eyes everywhere though, so they weren’t getting out of Denmark. Of course his biggest fear was the man would either force a new bond or even worse, kill the boy. 

“Fischer, you’ve got to get some sleep. We’ve got you a room at the lodge, give you a place to stay for the night. Running ragged isn’t going to help him,” La Cour said, slapping a hand on his friend’s back. “At least get some food with me. I hate eating alone, okay?”

“Okay.”

***

Snoring woke Roberto up. Damon was asleep next to him in bed. The Omega was soaked with slick. He’d spent all day writhing and begging for release. It wasn’t how he wanted to be - it wasn’t how he was. No, he was no weak Omega. Bugger that. Taking a breath to try to ward off another cramp, his hands still cuffed but in front of him, he made a choice.

The boy brought the sheet to his mouth and bit down, just before jerking his thumb down. The pain was searing and he clenched down on that sheet so hard he though for sure he’d gone through it. Shaking, he stayed silent, took one more breath, then slipped off the cuff. Carefully he got out of bed and put on his clothing. Roberto noticed a statue atop a table. A stag. Well, it would do.

He tiptoed over and hit Damon in the head. It didn’t kill him, but he was out cold. Perfect. The boy got dressed and stole the Alpha’s phone after he tied him up with some rope laying around and grabbed the keys to the van he had, heading out the door as fast as he could.

Roberto drove and drove. He didn’t know where he was and it was hard. He was in pain, his face hurt from the smack, but he wanted Allan. At a redlight, he dialied the Alpha’s number.

***

Fischer was slumped over his desk in a pool of exhaustion when he woke in a confused panic to his phone ringing. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered immediately.

_ Fischer, _ he said.

_ Alpha, _ Roberto said, his breath quickening as he began driving again. _ Damon, he had me. I hit him in the head, I don’t know where I am, please, Allan. _

_ Fuck, Roberto, Roberto...just...stay on the phone with me, pull over, stay with me,  _ Fischer said, frantically waving to Gaby, who was sitting at her desk drinking coffee. She immediately got on a call to the phone company to trace the call. LaCour joined, hovering over to listen in. “They’re triangulating the cell towers right now,” she whispered.

_ Pull over and don’t hang up, skat, okay? We’re tracking where you are to come get you, _ Fischer said.

_ Okay,  _ Roberto answered, pulling over into a gas station parking lot. He figured it would less likely that he’d be discovered since there wasn’t really anyone around anyway.

_ I’m in front of a Circle K. I don’t know the street name. _

It was good to hear Allan’s voice, but it made more slick dribble out since he was still very much in heat. Fortunately, it was late, day one, and he was inside Damon’s car. 

“We’ve got a hit,” Gaby said, waving La Cour over, who grabbed a pen. She hastily wrote down an address, and La Cour gave it to Fischer.

_ “I have you, Roberto. I have your location. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Ten minutes. I’ll drive fast. Stay with me,” _ he said, wanting to keep the boy on the phone.  _ “I’m not letting you go again.” _

Other officers were dispatched to the location where Damon was suspected to be, while Fischer, LaCour and another cop went to Roberto.

***

Fischer got there first - in ten minutes, and Roberto jumped out of the car. He ran over to Allan, and pounced on him. “Oh my god,” he breathed, feeling relief in ways he never thought possible. It had been a rough couple of days. The Omega scented the Alpha, then kissed him. “I thought I might never see you again.”

Fischer growled possessively and scented the boy in return while La Cour turned the other detective away to talk to him and give them a moment. “You’re safe now. They’re picking up Damon and that filth will never touch you again.” He held Roberto tightly, nose buried in his silky hair. “Let me take you home.”

Roberto, while he’d shown his bravery and his power, felt so good being in the arms of his Alpha to be. He was sweating again, practically climbing all over Allan. “Okay, yes. Please. I need you…”

That was an understatement. He’d need food, a bath…. And then….

***

Fischer still had all the heat supplies he’d gotten before in his car. His home was still a mess from the crime scene investigation, but seeing as how they’d gotten Damon picked up already, he figured it was safe to go back, and after a brief call to Ingrid to get them to leave, they cleared out to give them space. Luckily just in time too. The place was empty when they arrived, and Fischer carried in the heat supplies, directing Roberto to the bedroom to wait for him.

“Get undressed, skat and I’ll be right there.”

Roberto was hungry, he’d not eaten, and he needed a bath, but his heat was pushing him to the brink. This first, and then he could take care of himself, his wounds from Damon. He nodded and went into the bedroom, removing his clothes. His pants were soaked, and the cool air from the fan felt good on his hot skin. The Omega laid on the bed and took a deep breath, tempted to start fingering himself from how needy he was.

Fischer knew the boy was starving, so he just brought in the essentials for now- a case of water, towels, and some energy bars. Dragging those into the bedroom, he could scarcely control his own reactions anymore, the scent from Roberto driving him mad with need. After their interaction, he wondered if he might be having a rut. It had been a long time, but perhaps he was.

Fischer lifted his shirt over his head and tore his pants down, leaving the water, food and towels next to the bed, and climbed up finally, panting raggedly as his huge Alphan cock bobbed against his belly. “God, Roberto, please,” he begged, though why, he wasn’t sure. Clearly the boy needed as much as he did. Taking his mouth in a hot kiss, Fischer pressed him to the mattress with a moan.

Maybe more, consider the Omega had wanted this since his heat started; Damon had delayed this for them, but their growing closeness could not be stopped. He kissed Allan back, fervently, wrapping his legs around his hips. Roberto mewled, whining, and moaned, then let his legs fall down and open. He reached between them and gripped Allan’s cock, panting. “Alpha, please, take me. I need you inside. Oh god do I need you.”

The Dane wasted no time, rubbing the head of his cock over Roberto’s wet entrance only twice, before pushing inside with a groan. “Oh….oh….” Fischer rasped, hips twitching as he sank to the hilt into his tight heat.

“Fuck-” Roberto cried out, not hurting at all but feeling pure relief, wrapped in ecstasy. It was what he needed and who he needed it with. Raking his nails down Allan’s muscular back, he slid them back up, into that dark, sexy hair and kissed the Alpha like his life depending on it. All the while his hole gripped his cock, all but chocking it. “Harder, please, please.”

Fischer slammed into the Omega harder, dark hair hanging in his face as he pounded Roberto into the bed. He growled, preening at the feel of the boy’s fingers tangled in his shaggy tendrils, slick dripping over his cock.

The bed moved, banging against the wall, sounds of wetness and slapping balls filled the room, coupled with moans and groans. It was entirely debauched, hot, and heady. Roberto didn’t want the moment to end, he didn’t want to ever lose this, or Allan. “I want you. Always. I want you to claim me. If you want,” he breathed out, then kissed Allan, pouring his feelings into it as warmth pooled in his belly and spread throughout.

Fischer licked the boy’s mating wound once, twice, and then bit down hard, piercing the skin and groaning when he tasted hot, coppery blood. Roberto tasted so, so good. “Mine, all mine, forever, my beloved, Roberto. We’re bound forever,” he whispered roughly.

Roberto moaned, gasping as he felt their souls link, a bond made, one that would not be broken, ever. “Yours, my Alpha, all yours, and you’re mine,” he smiled, his hole clenching. The Omega leaned forward and bit Allan’s mating gland, in turn breaking skin, though not as deeply due to his duller teeth. He tasted his mate’s blood and came, slick rushing out of his hole and over his cocklet. “Allan!”

The Alpha hadn’t anticipated that at all, and he came as soon as he felt the rush of endorphins, his seed emptying fully into Roberto’s body as his knot swelled. “For helvede! Oh Roberto! Fuck…”

Roberto wasn’t the average Omega. He was stronger than most. “I love you,” he breathed out when the knot locked, his whole body singing with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Allan. It was soon, but he knew it to be true.

Fischer wrapped his arms around the boy, gently moving to his side so he wouldn’t crush him. “ _ Jeg elsker dig - _ that means  _ I love you _ in Danish,” he whispered in a raspy voice. He wasn’t normally very romantic, but this extraordinary boy was bringing things out of him he didn’t know he ever felt.

“Jeg Elsk-er dig,” Roberto said, attempting to say it right. Probably didn’t, but he loved hearing that. The Omega felt at peace, at long last. He buried his nose into Allan’s neck - his mate. He felt lucky, despite all he’d been through to get here. One bond broken, another one made. All in a short span of time but it felt right.

The Alpha enjoyed the warmth of laying with him, their combined hormones humming through his body and leaving him feeling whole for the first time in his life. “I’m so lucky I was the one to find you. You’re the one for me, you were meant for me, Roberto,” Fischer said. “Oh, and I have water and candy bars here when you are ready and one of us can reach them,” he chuckled.

“I’m glad I broke into that jewelry store to rob it. Even happier that you caught me. In all senses of the word,” Roberto purred, closing his eyes, just basking in the afterglow of their love and coupling. He ran his fingers over Allan’s skin, and through his hair. “Oh, right! You got the jaffa cakes then? Thank you.”

Fischer frowned. “We don’t have those here- I’ll do a bit more hunting for them, skat. We have Danish butter cookies - biscuits - and I also got some chocolate bars. I’ll send for the Jaffa cakes from my phone and have them shipped to us, alright?” he promised, kissing him softly.

Seeing his Alpha frown tugged at Roberto’s heart, and the Omega leaned in to kiss him. “No, no. It’s alright. I wouldn’t want you to go to any trouble,” he said, gazing at his handsome mate. He didn’t care if he couldn’t have the cakes he’d asked for before he’d been taken by Damon. It wasn’t important. “Thanks but being with you is better than all of that. The chocolate does sound delicious.”

“We’ve got some called Anthon Berg and a few other, with marzipan and nougat, caramel and milk chocolate,” Fischer said. Gently, he brushed his fingers over Roberto’s face, looking somewhat lovestruck at him. “I want to marry you, min skat,” he said impulsively, though he meant it deeply.

Roberto was about to comment about the chocolate, but then he heard that last part. His eyes widened as Allan’s knot started to deflate, and he almost shouted out ‘Yes!’, then kissed him over and over. “I want to marry you. A thousand times yes, Allan.”

Things were coming together perfectly.

The Alpha couldn’t be happier. He held the clinging boy tight to him and returned feverish kisses, laughing in joy and rolling him over. Sitting up, he pulled Roberto upright as well, reaching to the nightstand for water. “Here, drink up, love. You need your strength. You’ve made me the happiest man in Denmark.” He beamed at Roberto with a stupid, silly, crooked smile plastered across his sharp features.

Roberto hummed, smiling boyishly as he took the water and drank. Just as his Alpha had encouraged. As his lips wrapped around the water bottle, he kept his eyes on Allan, amazed that he had such a wonderful and handsome mate. Setting it down, he felt the knot slip out of his ass, and he laid back down, absolutely sated and knackered, but he still needed to eat and shower. “And you’ve made me the happiest man in all of England and Denmark. Thank you.”

“You’re more than perfect, elskede,” Fischer crooned.

***

Over the next three days, they didn’t leave Fischer’s home, mostly staying in bed in between making love, bathing, and eating. Fischer was indeed spurred into rut by the heat of the boy, and their bond was solidified completely. They were eager to get the marriage plans under way, and one day about a week after Roberto’s heat had subsided, he’d ventured out to go visit Peter, who was very happy to see him. Beyond that the Omega felt safe with Damon in jail, and he was bonded now. Utterly happy. It was nice that Peter was doing well also.

As Roberto did that, a man broke into his and Allan’s home.

“You think you can take him from me?” the man asked Allan, having been stealthy in his entrance. He pointed a gun at the Alpha, bearing his fangs. “I can smell him on you. I’ll get him. I’ll break that bond you have with him and then i’ll kill him. You can watch. Roberto is  _ mine _ , one way or another.”

From the photos, Fischer knew immediately the man was Damon. He’d broken out of prison and clearly come back hoping to find Roberto alone again.

“No, Damon, you’re wrong. Taking someone and forcing them to do what you want against their will doesn’t make them yours. He will never be yours and I will never let you touch a hair on his head. You’re a coward. A spineless, foolish, waste of life and a fucking asshole,” Fischer said. In his periphery, he could see a hammer he’d been using to fix a loose nail teetering on the edge of the kitchen counter near the back door, about to fall. He might only have one shot at a diversion. He had to risk it.

In a split second, he looked past Damon’s head to the door and shouted “Roberto!” to fake him out, the hammer fell, and he lunged for the gun in Damon’s hand. They both hit the floor, and Damon growled deeply, his hand knocking the gun out of his own reach since he was on the bottom. He punched Allan instead, as hard as he could, a dark grin on his face for a few seconds, trying to get him to fall back so he could have the upper hand.

“I’ll kill you. I’ll bloody kill you! Roberto is meant for me, not you! I  _ paid _ for him!”

Fischer reached into his boot, beyond Damon’s line of sight, for a knife he kept hidden there, and in one swift motion pulled it out and jammed it in his neck, severing his carotid artery. Blood began surging from the wound in spurting ribbons of crimson, Damon clutched at his own neck to try to stop the bleeding but it was of no use. Fischer leaned down into his face, fingers slipping through the pool of blood forming around his head. “You will never lay a fucking hand on Roberto again. You will never hurt him again. You will never take him away from me. You will rot in the ground and no one will shed a tear for you,” he spat, trembling in rage, and he rose to stand.

Fischer got up and used his phone to call it in, even as the man lay there choking out his last breath.

That was around the time that Roberto walked in. Right away he was hit with the scent of his Alpha’s rage and he trembled - even if he was a strong Omega. Then he smelled … Damon.  “N-no,” he gasped, not seeing the body yet, until he did. He fell back against the wall, shaking, but relieved Damon was dead. “Allan? Allan!”

Fischer looked up and put down the phone, having finished the call. “He’s dead, I’m fine. He can’t hurt you anymore, min skat. He broke out of jail, came here with a gun, but it's over. It’s over, love,” he answered, walking over to his Omega to hold him. I He didn’t care about the blood or mess, he just needed to hold his boy.

Roberto wrapped his arms around Allan’s middle, nuzzling into the warmth and security of his mate’s scent. It had been quite a busy week but hopefully things were going to calm down now. Looking up at the Alpha, he smiled. “I’m glad he’s dead. I’m even more glad that you are alright,” he said. He’d had a good visit with Peter, and while this was a shock to come home to, he was happy Damon was gone. Forever. “I love you.” 

“Jeg elsker dig...you are home, and you are my home. I’m glad we never have to worry about this bastard again.”

***

Fischer and Roberto didn’t see any point in waiting too long to get married. They knew what they wanted, and that was to move on from the boy’s past and start their future together. So with the help of his friends at the precinct, they put together a small, modest ceremony, generously hosted at the Omega safe house, large enough to accommodate a party. Most of it was outside, with a large tent, tables and chairs set up all around for the reception, and on the lawn, a lovely trellis with flowers lining the exterior.

All of Fischer’s colleagues were in attendance, including Chief Dahl and Thomas La Cour, and of course Peter was there, happy to see his friend Roberto again. Fleming and Stine were also pleased as could be that the boy had found a good path.

After the ceremony, there were many hugs and smiles all round as the food and wine flowed. Peter was first to run up to Roberto and give him an enthusiastic embrace.

“You look so happy,” he beamed, his voice quiet but his face radiant with true joy.

Roberto grinned from ear to ear, casting a glance at his husband and mate, Allan, who was speaking with others, and then back to Peter. He hugged him back, rubbing his arm affectionately. “I am, Peter, I am. Thank you for being here today and for being by my side.” 

“I’m glad, Roberto. Sergeant Fischer seems like a good man, and like he’ll take care of you. And you’ll be close by, at least still in Denmark, which means I will get to see you still. We can visit now and then,” he smiled softly.

Fischer came up behind Roberto and grinned at Peter, catching the last of the conversation. “I think that sounds good, Peter. After all, I can’t get enough of Flemming’s cooking! So we will certainly come back and visit, count on it,” he said kindly, reaching out to shake the boy’s hand.

Roberto smiled, blushing as he leaned back against his strong, virile Alphan husband. He wondered if he was with pup from his last heat or if soon he’d give Allan a liter of their own. It made him very happy, and it wasn’t anything he’d ever have dreamt of wanting before. Not until Allan Fischer. Turning around, he kissed Allan, then gave Peter a hug. “You’re family to us now, Peter. We’ll always be friends.”

Day turned to night, and the celebration wound down until finally the newlyweds were sent off home to spend their first official night together as wed mates. Fischer was planning to take some time off and plan a honeymoon soon- not right away- giving them time to let everything calm down a bit first. But as they lay in each other’s arms and Fischer held Roberto tight, he kissed his soft lips, and knew he’d found his perfect match. “I love you, my beautiful boy,” he whispered.

“Jeg elsker dig, my Allan, and I always will,” Roberto purred softly, nuzzling into his furry chest, his ring glinting in the moonlight. Some things were made to be broken, but others were meant to be infinite, and to always come back together.


End file.
